


Fredløs

by kvernknurr



Series: Bekkebakken består [2]
Category: ZombieLars (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Physical Abuse
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvernknurr/pseuds/kvernknurr
Summary: Heia Bekkebakken vinner valget og FMAF gjør sitt inntog i Bekkebakkens rådhus. Det blir vanskeligere for mange å leve i Bekkebakken, og lettere for andre. Bekkebakken er en by i forandring, og kvernknurren har en del sjelegransking å gjøre. Hva gjør Fremmedlegionen med forrædere? Til syvende og sist, spiller det noen rolle hvilke valg man tar, eller løper man bare gjennom en forutbestemt løype?





	1. Chapter 1

"Skål!" Kvitret Bastian Berg i det glassene klirret. Igor nikket høflig men beholdt pokerfjeset mens han drakk. Eivor speilet Bastians glede akkurat lenge nok til at hun tok en slurk, før Igor hadde hennes fulle oppmerksomhet igjen. 

Samtalene rundt bordet tok seg opp umiddelbart etter skålen, med folk som pratet på kryss tvers av bordet mens riffet til det innleide bandets coverversjon av "Proud Mary" hamret i veggene. Store hjul var virkelig i sving.

Bastian røsket av en gullfarget knall bon fra en forlatt kransekakebit og inviterte noen til å ta tak i ene enden. 

"Åh kom igjen da!" Utbrøt han og viftet den opp og ned. Eivor fikk den etter hvert i sidesynet og snudde seg. Ivrig grep hun enden og kikket på han. "Klar?" Spurte han. "Klar!" Svarte Eivor før de dro i hver sin retning til det smalt. Han rev opp papiret og fant frem en rød krone. "Æsj, ennå ei rød krone." Han gløttet bort på de to andre røde han allerede hadde fått - og slengt fra seg lengre ned på bordet. 

"Du kan ta den!" Han kastet papiret mot Eivor, som umiddelbart satte kronen på seg.  
Bastian tok på seg en av de andre kronene han hadde liggende. "Se nå, kongen og dronningen av Heia Bekkebakken!" Knegget han før de begge brøt ut i latter.

*

Eivor hadde blitt stående en stund ved siden av baren, sammen med en damegjeng som hadde snakket om en bridgeturnering og kjønnsfordeling, og det tok Eivor halve longdrinken før hun skjønte at de snakket om kortspillet, og ikke kjønnsfordelt infrastruktur. 

"Spiller du bridge?" Spurte en av kvinnene. Eivor ristet på hodet. "Jeg? Som knapt husker reglene på vri åtter... ". De lo, men avfeide henne ikke. "Du kan være med neste gang vi spiller hos meg. Kanskje er det noe for deg." Eivor satte vekk glasset. "Så snilt!" Kvekket hun, forvirret over at tilsynelatende ukjente kvinner bare inviterte hvemsomhelst hjem på kortspill. 

"Og hvis ikke bridge er noe for deg, så kan du alltids prøve deg på squash sammen med meg."  
Sa den høyeste av de og hevet whiskeyglasset sitt. Eivor flyttet litt på den røde papirkrona si og nikket beskjedent før hun pekte bak seg, utover mot folkemengden og takket for seg.

*

Musikerne var endelig ferdig med setlista, uten at støynivået minket noe særlig. Eivor smøg seg mellom partimedlemmene, prøvde å ikke skvulpe kaffekoppen hun bar på. Hun dukket opp ved siden av Igor, som stod ved noen høye vinduer med Fyrtårnet. Hun rakk han kaffen ordløst og ble stående i giv akt. 

"Unna vei." En stemme full av kransekake hørtes et stykke bak henne. Det var Bastian. Han bar på en Irish coffe, en neve kransekake og var utsmykket med to papirkroner nå. Selv hadde hun forlengs gått over til brus. Igor hadde nøyd seg med to og en halv konjakk før han var på kaffekjøret, og Fyrtårnet var sjåfør. 

Bastian kikket hurtig på klokka. "Nå skyter de snart opp fyrverkeriet!" Både han og Eivor lyste opp. Han grep Eivor i armen. "Skal vi ikke gå ut og se?"  
Hun hastet mot han men stanset i døra. "Jeg må hente jakken min!" Han dro henne etter armen. "Åh, du overlever. Jeg skal holde deg varm." Humret han og svøpte armen rundt henne. 

Fyrverkeriet fra lengre ned i bakken skjøt plutselig hylende oppover og flere partimedlemmer strømmet ut balkongdøra for å se. 

*

Fyrtårnet kneppet siste knapp i frakken sin mens han kom bort til bordet hvor Eivor og bridge-gjengen hadde benket seg med de siste knall bonene. Eivor hadde nå tre kroner tredd nedover hodet. Kvinnene satt og hikstet av latter av de håpløse vitsene de hadde blitt servert med papirkronene. 

"Nå drar vi." Meddelte Fyrtårnet. Eivor kvapp til, kikket opp på gjengen og nikket. "Ok, jeg kommer." Hun snudde seg til partifellene. "Jaja, god natt. Takk for i kveld." Hun trakk på skuldrene. Kvinnen med whiskeyglasset dro en finger nedover papirkronene hennes så de sank ned fremfor øya hennes. "God natt, ja." Svarte hun. Eivor trakk opp kronene igjen med et søvnig flir og smatt forbi Fyrtårnet mot garderoben. 

Igor sto fortsatt og forsøkte snakke med Bastian, som lå henslengt i en stol med sløyfa hengene rundt skuldrene mens Eivor trakk på seg ytterjakka. 

***

For en gangs skyld hadde Fyrtårnet hentet henne før Igor. Stort sett satt allerede Igor i forsetet når de svingte inn på parkeringsplassen til Eivors nye blokkleilighet. En nøktern og nokså kjedelig funkisleilighet, disponert av FMAF i en nøktern og nokså kjedelig høyblokk. Det var likevel et steg opp fra hybelen hun hadde leid. Og en husleie på kroner null var ikke å forakte. 

*

Eivor snudde seg i baksetet og fulgte med Igor som plasserte en koffert i bagasjerommet. 

"Hvor skal vi?" Hun lente seg mot bilbeltet i det Igor satte seg inn i passasjersetet. "Jeg..." Presiserte han. "Skal bort et par dager." Hun hang forsatt fremover i beltet. "Du skal hjelpe Remi i mellomtiden."

"Remi?" Kvekket hun skremt. "Men han hater meg, han vil ikke ha min hjelp." Hun antok men hun var ganske sikker i sin antagelse. 

Igor svarte henne ikke, tastet heller kjapt på mobilen.  
"Kan jeg ikke få være med deg istedet?" Forsøkte hun.

"Nei." Han var mutt men klar i stemmen.

Eivor sukket anstrengt og satte seg bak i setet igjen, flyttet på sølvkjedet som viklet seg over beltet. Et venesiansk kjede i sølv med en utskjæring av FMAFs triangel. Immunitet, hadde Igor kalt det da hun fikk det. 

*

"Vær så snill? Han er så grinete og vanskelig." Prøvde hun på nytt først da de parkerte. 

Igor gikk ut av bilen uten å si noe, han visste hun kom til å følge etter. Han hadde rett, Eivor kom opp bak han som en ettermiddagsskygge. 

"Ja, se her kommer du med minotauren din." Remi kikket opp fra en datamaskin. Eivor sto like bak Igor, som ignorerte bemerkningen.  
"Jeg er tilbake på torsdag. Det skal ikke være noe kaos her når jeg kommer tilbake." Informerte han. Remi snøftet. Jeg driver ikke noe barnehage vet du. Hun får klare seg selv." 

Igor stirret utålmodig mot han, og Remi ga seg. "Jada. Jeg tar hånd om alt." 

"Fint." Avsluttet Igor og gløttet på Eivor, som så desperat tilbake på han. 

Hun tråkket etter han ut. "Må du dra?"  
"Ja."  
"Kan jeg ikke få bli med?"  
"Nei."  
"Skal du til flyplassen?"  
"Ja."  
"Kan jeg få være med dit da i det minste?"  
Igor snudde seg, lettere irritert over all masingen. Håpefult fulgte hun kroppsspråket hans, og han fikk knapt skarret "Greit." Før hun pilte forbi han og kastet seg inn i bilen hvor Fyrtårnet ventet.

***

Tafatt kom Eivor smygende inn hos Remi igjen. Hun lukket døra forsiktig bak seg, men Remi må ha hørt henne likevel. "Kom inn hit." Han var morsk i stemmen som vanlig.  
"Du må ikke tro at jeg tåler det forvokste boksåpnertrynet ditt bare fordi Igor gjør det."  
Eivor sto såvidt i dørkarmen og turte ikke svare han. "Hadde det vært opp til meg så hadde du vært deportert for lenge siden." Han myste aggressivt mot henne før han kikket litt mot PCen sin.  
"Kvernknurrer er parasitter." Hveste han sakte. "Tar bolig i uskyldige menneskers kvernhus, plager de og ødelegger for de. Bare fordi dere har lyst. Krever alt mulig for å la være." 

Alt dette var forsåvidt ikke helt usant, men det var før i tiden.  
"Men kvernhus er jo ikke i bruk lengre." Sa hun forsiktig.  
Remi fnyste. "Neivel? Men dere er jo de samme for det. Var det ikke sånn de fikk tak i deg da? Frista deg med den hytta i skogen som hadde vært et kvernhus?" 

Det var også en korrekt, dog unyansert sannhet. Hun hadde nærmest latt seg lure, fordi hun umiddelbart hadde blitt tiltrukket av at det var et kvernhus.  
Forøvrig var ikke kvernknurrer ondskapsfulle. Men sett fra den andre siden kunne det kanskje virke sånn. Kvernknurrer hadde rasert levebrødet til mange husholdninger. Til gjengjeld var de også ekstremt sårbare for manipulasjon om de ble tilbydd rette lefser. 

Heldigivs en godt gjemt og glemt hemmelighet. Det var få som visste om hemmeligheten med å ofre disse lefsene for husfred, fordi folk feide for egen dør. Desto færre var det som hadde skjønt at det ikke bare var en offergave, men noe bare hekser kunne bake for å trollbinde kvernknurrene. 

Det var få ting man ikke kunne be om ved å tilby skikkelig hjemmelaget lefse etter gammel hekseoppskrift.

Ytterdøra gikk plutselig opp og inn kom den ene av Remis bøller. Hun stablet ei pizzaeske på armen og virket overrasket over å se Eivor.  
"Hei! Er du her idag?"  
Eivor snudde seg mot stemmen hennes, "Hei! Ja..." Hun trakk på skuldrene. 

"Kult, da kan du spise pizza med oss."  
"Nei, det kan hun ikke." Avbrøt Remi. Begge snudde seg mot han. "Hun skal nemlig ta oppvasken." Han smilte provoserende. Kvinnen kikket uforståelig på han. "Javel, men hun kan da vel spise med oss?"

Han ignorerte henne, og stirret heller mot Eivor. "Boksåpner. Kjøkkenet. Nå." Han pekte hardt mot henne og deretter i retning kjøkkenet, hvorpå Eivor listet seg vekk. 

*

Det flotte med at Remi ikke likte henne, var at han tross ansvaret pålagt han, ga beng i om hun vimset rundt ute for å kaste bort litt tid. Så lenge hun dukket opp hos han på et eller annet tidspunkt, og hjalp til med hva det måtte være, sa han ikke noe på om hun dro ut igjen. 

Det var rart å være i gatene etter valget. Hun følte seg skygget og overvåket mer enn noen gang, til tross for de folketomme gatene. Kulden hjalp heller ikke på å lokke hverken Eivor eller andre ut. Derfor var hun inne i dag sammen med Remis bøllevenninne.

"Hans gevir var mye gråere, og veldig bredt nederst..." Hørte Remi såvidt venninna si fortelle i det han steg inn i stua. Han stirret olmt på Eivor som umiddelbart byttet fra kvernknurrformen til vanlig. "Jeg skulle bare vise..." Sa hun spakt.  
Venninna hans tok henne i forsvar. "Ja, jeg spurte om å få se."

Remi sto stinn som ei okse fortsatt. "Du er bra skamløs, som står her og bretter ut hele den kvernkjeften din, hm?"  
Eivor gned hendene anstrengt. 

"Remi da, det var jeg som spurte."  
Han løftet hånden for å hysje kvinnen.

"Parasitter." Minnet han henne på. "Lever på redelige menneskers frykt og hjelpeløshet." Han hvisket hardt og truende.  
"Skjønner du ikke at du er her på lånt tid?" 

Hun så tomt på han.  
"Den eneste grunnen til at du ikke er deportert er fordi Igor ikke er ferdig å leke med kosedyr." 

Kvinnen så forferdet ut men kunne ikke annet enn å kvele et flir.

"Ta å pell deg ut med søpla." Sa han plutselig og veivet Eivor ut av rommet. 

Hun subbet forsiktig ut mot yttergangen og dro med seg søppelposene ut.  
På tur inn igjen, var plutselig døra låst. Hun dro i døra og ristet i håndtaket. "Men lås opp da!" Ropte hun. Hun banket neven i døra et par ganger. "Lås opp døra!" 

Så var det ikke et uhell.  
"Kutt ut da, jeg har jo ikke jakke på!" 

Hun dro opp glidelåsen på hettejakken og sukket irritert. 

Hadde hun hatt jakken, og dermed nøkler, mobil og lommebok, kunne hun i det minste dratt hjem. Uansett var det torsdag og forhåpentligvis dukket Igor snart opp. 

*

Eivor vandret resignert rundt i hagen for å holde varmen. 

Motorlyden lengre ned i veien var godt gjenkjennelig. Eivor løp ned til gjerdet og ble stående å sitre, både av glede og kulde ved innkjørselen der Fyrtårnet svingte inn. Igor hadde allerede strammet kjevene i det han steg ut av bilen. "Hvorfor hutrer du sånn? Hvor lenge har du vært her ute?" 

"En stund. Remi låste meg ute." Hun var så kald, stemmen knapt rakk opp av halsen før den ble isbelagt. Igor lente seg kjapt inn i bilen igjen og Fyrtårnet fløytet med hornet. Igors frakk slynget seg bak han mens han trampet opp til døra. De hørte låsen slå opp igjen og bak døra sto Remis bølle. Igor ignorerte henne glatt og gikk rett til kilden. Eivor fulgte han hakk i hæl. 

"Ga ikke jeg deg ansvaret mens jeg var borte?" Igor behold såvidt roen.  
Remi stirret tilbake fra bak pulten sin.  
"Joda, og jeg tok ansvar. Ansvar for å lære henne skamvett."  
De stirret som to beske katter.  
"Jeg vil ikke ha den der store kjeften og det livsfarlige geviret her inne. Så jeg kasta henne ut."

"Jaha?" Igor var uimponert.  
"Og hva skal jeg med en kvernknurr med lungebetennelse?" Snerret han.

Remi hadde ennå ikke blunket.  
"Ja. Hva skal du egentlig med en kvernknurr?"

Fra der Eivor sto så det ut til at Igors kjeveparti skulle knuse når som helst. 

"Ikke glem avtalen vår." Hvor Igor hentet roen og tålmodigheten var et evig spørsmål. Han stod fortsatt som støpt i en stirrekonkurranse med Remi, evnen hans til å ikke koke over var uforståelig for Eivor. 

Remi sank en centimeter i stolen. Han gløttet hatsk bort på Eivor. 

"Neida." Mumlet han irritert. "Men heretter får hun være normal om hun skal være her." La han til bastant.

Igor lot det være med det og snudde raskt for å dra, tett etterfulgt av Eivor.

*

Slik ble Eivor servert frem og tilbake som en ping pong ball. Som om ingen egentlig ville ha henne. Igor dro av sted uten henne, gjerne et par dager om gangen, og hun ble etterlatt enten helt alene eller hos Remi. De orket ikke hverandres oppsyn, men hun følte seg litt tryggere hos Remi enn helt alene. Igor hadde stadig minnet henne på de fremmede rebellene som lusket rundt og ville ta henne hvis hun ikke var oppmerksom nok. For hver gang han dro, løp hun fortere i møte når han returnerte. Det var så trygt i skyggen hans.


	2. Chapter 2

Eivor sparket bedagelig i en snøklump langs fortauet. Igor skulle hjem senere i ettermiddag, og da ble det lenge til neste gang han dro. Hun gledet seg. Så kunne hun endelig slutte å smyge rundt. 

Lyden av noen som uffet seg fikk henne til å løfte hodet. Hun kikket bort på en avsidesliggende parkering, hvor en eldre mann sto og kjempet med noen hvitevarer bak en varebil. Han tok seg for ryggen og lente seg over en vaskemaskin for å hente pusten. 

Eivor studerte han en stund. Han så ut til å skulle ha vaskemaskinen inn i varebilen men manglet en ekstra par armer. 

"Trenger du hjelp?" Stemmen hennes var forsiktig. Han snudde seg krokbøyd. 

"Åh. Hadde du orket?" Han kviknet til. 

"Du skal han den inn i bilen, ja?" 

Han nikket. "Ja, og disse." 

Eivor så han peke mot en tørketrommel og en oppvaskmaskin i tillegg. Fjeset hennes strammet seg, men hun heiste på skuldrene og tok både vaskemaskinen og motet fatt.

Siste hvitevare ble stablet inn i varebilen og Eivor hoppet ned på bakken. Sølvsmykket buktet seg litt under glidelåsen og dette var tredje gangen mannen hadde gløttet på det. 

"Mange takk, for en engel du er." Han smilte varmt og avvæpnende. Eivor snøftet mildt. "Æsj, det var da så lite." Hun stakk hendene i jakkelomma.

"Men du, se her." Han hastet mot passasjersetet i varebilen og etter en del romstering kom han ut igjen med to brusbokser. 

Han stakk den ene i hånden hennes og knakk opp sin egen. Eivor var litt tørr i munnen av all pesingen.

Midtveis inni den store slurken hun gulpet innpå og det var en voldsom bismak. Hun kikket på boksen, men det var da hun visste hva hun hadde smakt.

Blikket hennes hoppet bort på mannen. "Heksebrygg?!" Utbrøt hun forvirret, og hadde knapt fått sagt det før kvernknurrhodet utfoldet seg fritt og uten hennes vilje. Boksen glapp for henne og hun gispet med den store kjeften før hun tok seg til snuten.

Mannen stirret ventende på henne. Hun tok et skritt bakover, men han grep henne i jakka og dyttet henne hardt mot varebilen. Hun snublet bakover og landet på rygg inn mellom hvitevarene. De grove hendene hans slo unna hennes mens han klep henne over nesa og dro frem et par strips fra lomma. Hun remjet maskinelt under stripsene som boret seg inn i huden rundt kjeften.

Så fort hendene hennes kom for å prøve dra unna stripsen, greide han stripse de sammen før han skjøv henne lengre inn i bilen. Eivor freste industrielt under stripsen. Den massive kjeven hadde ingenting å stille opp med når det gjaldt å gape. Biting var en ting. Gaping derimot. Traff man rett, skulle det lite til for å lukke det enorme gapet.

Hun stirret skrekkslagent på han. Var han også fremmed? En fremmedforkjemper? Hva skulle han gjøre med henne?

Mannen sto bøyd over henne og fiklet med tynn liten slange og en trakt. Han trykket gummislangen inn mellom noen av de bakerste tennene og helte mer heksebrygg i trakten. Han tråkket henne ned og i ro med den ene foten, og hun hadde ikke ærend om å ikke svelge unna det grønne brygget. 

Kavingen hennes ble langsommere og svakere. Mannen tok Eivor i kragen på jakken og slepte henne lengre innover før han skjøv hvitevarene foran henne og stengte dørene.

*

Bilturen kjentes som en langtur med Apollo 11, før den eldre mannen omsider rev opp dørene. Eivor hadde såvidt klart å karre seg opp halvt sittende. Hun knurret under stripsen, men det falt for døve ører. Han rev henne opp fra golvet etter jakka og dro henne etter seg. Eivor klarte såvidt henge med, slengte som et forvirret slips etter han. Han dro henne med seg fra garasjen og inn gjennom en korridor, forbi et lite kjøkken og slengte henne fra seg på et golv. Hun landet på de de tjorede hendene sine med en snøft under kjeftstripsen. 

Midt i rommet sto det noe som lignet et espalier i metall, boltet i golvet. Det sto et par store studiolys i hjørnene, for å gjøre opp for persiennene som var trukket for alle vinduene. Mot den ene veggen sto et stort staffeli. Eivor klarte ikke helt følge sammenhengen under heksebrygget. Hun blunket langsomt og karret seg opp på knærne. 

Han kom omsider opp til henne med ei saks. "Jeg skal klippe stripsene, men hvis du skaper deg så får du deg en dusj med jif-flaska, skjønner du?" Eivors eseløyne stirret mot han. Han klippet opp stripsen rundt hendene hennes og sto klar med vinduspussen mot fjeset hennes. Hun dirret fremfor dysen. 

Geleidet mot espalieret, det krevde hele kroppens fokus for henne å rive til seg armen i det han dro av henne ytterjakka. Eivor skjønte ikke hva som traff henne før det svidde vått. Hun kreket og knurret under stripsen og gned frenetisk for å få bukt med vinduspussen mellom øya.

"Jeg sa jo du ikke skulle skape deg." 

Hun klarte ikke gni vekk sprayen og samtidig kjempe seg løs, med det resultat at hun knapt gjorde noen av delene. Han slengte ytterjakka hennes bortover golvet, og rettet på genseren hennes under. Eivor kjente plutselig ingen av armene var bevegelige, og hun rykket mot espalieret, prøvde snu seg for å se.

Mannen sto foran henne et like øyeblikk, som om han studerte henne. Han kom frem til at det var bedre å bytte stripsene til lengre ned. Så fikk hun overarmene frie, med albuene stripset til metallet. 

Eivor sto utålmodig og svimmel. 

"Sånn." Smattet han tilfreds. "Dette blir bra. Hvis du oppfører deg, så går dette fortere." Han så nesten fornærmet ut av den bedøvde frykten hennes. "Du skjønner ikke hvilken ære dette er." Han tok en lengre kunstpause hvor han gikk henne i sømmene. "Så utakknemlig. Så lite forståelse for høyere kunst." 

Mens han klødde seg på haken, sukket han utilfreds. "Og hvis du ikke gjør som jeg sier, så får du smake vinduspussen igjen."

Hun svor på kvernknursk under stripsen. 

Mannen gikk ut rommet og ble borte noen minutter, før han kom inn med en gigantisk isopormonstrositet formet som en søyle. Han plasserte det foran henne.

Etter litt triksing fikk han det til å stå slik han ønsket.

"Nå klipper jeg stripsen til munnen din." 

Hun stirret opp mot han. 

"Jeg kommer til å plassere munnen din over denne pilaren, og slik skal du stå til du får beskjed om noe annet." 

"Hvis ikke kommer du til å nyse vinduspuss i flere måneder fremover. Forstår du?" 

Hun nikket spakt. "Ingen biting nå. Og nåde deg om du så mye som kvester isoporen." 

Eivor rørte ikke annet enn fingrene i utålmodighet. 

Så fort stripsen spratt vekk, åpnet hun kjeften først for å hente inn luft - før hun satte i et maskinelt bråk og bannskap i håp om at noen skulle høre. Som om en kappsag gikk løpsk i huset hans. 

Det varte ikke lengre enn til han ga henne en smak av pussevannet. Hun harket så godt det lot seg gjøre, bykset mot espalieret bak seg, snøftet og vred seg. Det sved og brant kjemisk 

"Til pass for deg. Du har med å være stille."

Hun blunket hardt og vred det store eselhodet frem og tilbake irritert.

Mannen sukket, tok en gammel klut ved staffeliet og tørket henne kjapt over øynene og nesen. 

"Nå plasserer jeg kjeften din der jeg vil ha den. Så rører du den ikke. Noe mer tøys, så vet du hva du har i vente." 

Eivor turte ikke annet enn å føye seg. Han åpnet gapet hennes over isoporsøylen, flyttet og fikset, frem og tilbake mellom henne og staffeliet. Til slutt hang han vekk jakken sin til fordel for en skjorte full av gamle maleflekker før han gjorde klart malerutstyret sitt. 

Lydløs fulgte Eivor han med bare blikket.

Det var først da han sto bak staffeliet at det gikk opp for henne at pilaren skulle forestille en kvernkall. 

Hun stod og liksom-beit over en liksom-kvernkall. Hun var oppsatt som et stilleben. 

Først nå la hun merke til at det hang skisser og håndtegnede bilder på veggene av andre fremmede.

Det ene var en nisse, skulle man gå ut ifra at grøtsleiva var normalstørrelse. Det var flere med nisser. Den ene skissen var noe uferdig, men det var en kvinne med en bukett av granbar, så man kunne kanskje tro det var et troll, eller hulder. Det hang noen skisser av en annen kvernknurr også. Et portrett så det ut til. 

"Det er bare skisser på veggene du ser. Maleriene er det noen som kjøper nesten før malingen rekker å tørke." Tonen hans var kry. 

Han gikk for å hente ei veggklokke som han hang på veggen.

Eivor sukket. Hun kunne kjenne sikkelet velle over ut fra den åpne kjeften. Hun snøftet brydd igjen og flyttet på føttene.

"Jeg har jo såvidt begynt, hvis du tror du har noe å syte over allerede..." Han fullførte ikke.

*

Kroppen hennes verket av å ikke kunne flytte på seg. Stripsene åt seg inn i armene og hun skiftet konstant vekten rundt på føttene. Den kraftige kvernknurrnakken var stiv av å stå på skakke for å bite over isoporsøyla. 

Hans blikk flakket opp og ned fra staffeliet og mot henne. Hennes gikk i skyttelen mellom klokka og å prøve stirre olmt heller enn skrekkslagent på han. Sannheten var at hun var livredd.

Hva skulle skje når han la fra seg penselen? Hun gløttet bort på klokka og prøvde flytte blikket til andre siden, hvor jakken hennes slå slengt i golvet. Hun hadde stått oppbundet som en fjorårets sommerplante i snart to timer. Igor var vel hjemme snart. Så ville han kanskje ringe henne når hun ikke dukker opp. Kanskje ville det være for sent.

Maleren sukket fornøyd. "Resten kan jeg fullføre uten deg." Sa han tørt. Eivor nistirret på han der han reiste seg og tørket hendene på ei fille. "Du trenger ikke bite rundt den pilaren lengre."  
Sårt og forsiktig vred hun kjeften unna og hang med nebbet mens hun lot musklene hvile så godt det lot seg gjøre.

Han kom bort for å hente isoporen, og Eivor så sjansen sin. 

"Forsiktig!" Utbrøt han der hun glefset etter han. Industrimurringen minnet om lyden av en klapperslange før hun glefset etter han på nytt. Han rygget bak. "Ditt utyske! Vil du smake jiffen?" Hun glodde olmt på han der han gikk for å sette vekk tingene.

På returen klep han snuten hennes over ei flaske heksebrygg og vippet kjeften opp så langt det gikk. Hun vred seg, prøvde unngå å svelge det, men det gikk ikke i lengden. De mørke eseløynene hennes krysset seg nesten der hun så det neongrønne innholdet forsvinne fra flasken og skvulpe seg nedover halsen. Det var allerede langt mer enn vanlig for kvernknurrer å drikke. Hva som kom til å skje, var ikke godt å vite. 

Maleren stripset det ene håndleddet, før han klippet opp de andre. Hun trakk til seg den frie armen og sank ned mot golvet mens han forsvant bak henne igjen.

Den ferske dosen fikk drahjelp av den forrige, og Eivor kjente at tiden rant ut for henne om hun skulle komme ut av dette. Gjennom tunnelsynet så hun jakken sin slengt borte på golvet. Hun vekslet mellom å strekke armen og kjeften for å se hva som rakk lengst. Til slutt klarte hun å lirke pekefingeren langt nok til å dra jakka mot seg. Hun fisket opp mobilen med den ledige hånden. Fomlet opp låseskjermen. Syv ubesvarte anrop. To tekstmeldinger. Hvis hun bare klarte svarte kjapt noe som fikk bjellene til å ringe. Hva som helst.

Den grove neven hans røsket mobilen vekk fra hånden hennes og kylte den på tvers av omtrent hele huset. Eivor var begynt å bli for sløv til å reagere. Maleren løftet henne opp fra golvet, klipte vekk siste strips, fikk henne inn i jakken på et vis og dro henne med seg til garasjen igjen.

Hun kjente seg like slengt som mobilen i det hun deiste inn forbi hvitevarene og havnet på trynet innerst i varebilen. 

En ny tur med Apollo 11. Hun mistet helt tidssansen bak tørketrommelen, ble bare liggende som et flådd skinnteppe og prøve ri ut den stigende heksebryggrusen.


	3. Chapter 3

Varebilen stanset og mannen åpnet bakdørene. Han lyste mot henne med hodelykta si. Eivor forsøkte reise seg opp. Han vurderte henne litt før han rappet henne over kjeften. Eivor skvatt til, men krummet seg bare bakover. Så var det trygt. Han åpnet ennå ei flaske og stakk den inn mellom hoggtennene. Kroppen kjentes helt likegyldig men et sted langt inne skjønte hun at dette bar rett vest. "En for hjemturen." Humret han. Eivor kjente armene prøve bryte han unna, og så fort han tok vekk flasken, hørte hun kjeften klippe hardt mot fingrene hans. Han fnyste hånlig, inntil hun hogg ennå en gang mot han. Han kunne kjenne kraften som hånden såvidt slapp unna. Opp kom en ny strips. "Skal det være på den måten?" Hun prøvde fekte han unna før han omsider stripset kjeften hardt sammen igjen.  
"Tror du ikke jeg har hamlet opp med verre fremmede enn deg?" Snøftet han mutt før han tok henne i geviret og dro henne ut fra bak hvitevarene. Hun ramlet ut av varebilen og landet synkront med den knuste mobilen han slengte etter henne. 

Skjelvende grep hun fatt i telefonen. Den hadde fått seg en sprekk og noen skrapemerker, som ikke virket så alt for ille, men den slo seg likevel ikke på. Varebilen hastet plutselig avgårde uten henne og hun karret seg opp av veien mens hun febrilsk prøvde dra stripsen av snuten. Drevet av lite annet enn overlevelsesinstinkt, tok hun fatt på det hun valgte som hjemvei. Eivor ante ikke hvor hun gikk, eller hvor lenge hun kom til å klare å gå på føttene før brygget konsumerte henne. At hun ikke hadde krepert tidligere var et under. Heksebrygg var ikke for kvernknurrer. 

Hun stavret stivt og krampeaktig nedover veien, pusten i tunge skyer ut neseborene. Stripsen strammet hardere når hun prøvde trekke inn luft. Veien nedover var bekmørk og hun snublet seg så langt mot grøften som det gikk. 

*

Eivor følte hun hadde gått i en evighet, som om veien bare ertet henne og gikk i sirkel. Hun kjente seg ikke igjen, og heksebrygget tåkela hodet hennes. Hun følte en overhengende fare, den som drev henne fremover. En slags siste instans som for alt ville ha henne i trygghet. Utenom det var det tomt. Bare heksebrygg som skvulpet rundt. Hun klarte ikke tenke. Bare krampe seg hjem.  
*

Hun karret seg opp fra alle fire på bakken, uten å kunne erindre at hun hadde segnet om. Det gikk ikke mange meterne før hun havnet i knestående igjen. Hun harket og krekte seg under stripsen, men hørte det knapt selv. Skallen kjentes full av vatt og apati. Hun krekte seg igjen, snøftet stramt under stripsen. Opp på føttene igjen, hun brukte en snøhaug som klatrepåle. 

*

På et tidspunkt sto hun og klamret seg til et veiskilt. Hvis hun bare sto helt urørlig, kunne hun kjenne bakken stå i ro under henne. Med lange trekk forsøkte hun å hente seg inn. Fokusere på å komme seg vekk herfra i live.

*

Nå ante hun ikke hvor hun var, skulle eller holdt på med. Vimsende rundt seg selv midt i veien, veien fremover og bakover var akkurat den samme og hun klarte ikke tenke sammenhengende. Føttene snublet på flatmark som om hun gikk på stylter.   
Så var det hit og ikke lengre. Det var fortsatt et spakt driv som ville ha henne vekk fra hvorhen hun stod. Eivor kollapset en siste gang i det samme noen fjernlys dukket opp bak henne. Hun fortsatte å kravle fremover, kjente noe vått dryppe fra munnen. 

Det glødet lysegrønt fra sevjen som dryppet, skulle hun tro det hun så i skinnet fra billyktene. 

Bilen kjørte inn mot siden av veien, blinkende hysterisk i mørket. Eivor enset det ikke, fortsatte bare å krabbe skjelvende fremover, eller bakover. 

"Herregud er det her du er?" Hun hørte såvidt kvinnestemmen. Eivor reagerte ikke annet enn å gløtte mot Remis bølle i det hun kjente en hånd på skuldra. "Kom, du kan ikke ligge midt i veien, det er livsfarlig!" Hun fikk ikke Eivor opp på to, så fikk hun tak under armene på henne og dro henne mot bilen. 

"Kommer du deg opp..." I det hun slapp Eivor for å åpne passasjerdøra, gled hun nedover siden på bilen og havnet på bakken som en bylt. "Okei..." Hun lente seg inn mot dashbordet og hentet ei saks hun fikk klippet stripsen med.  
Eivor løftet seg litt av bakken med vaklende armer, blikket stivt og stirrende, skrekkslagent i det hun gapte fritt og det boblet utover mer av den neongrønne sevjen. 

Kvinnen tok forsiktig på det og kjente på viskositeten mellom fingrene. "Heksebrygg?" Hun spurte, selv om hun visste. 

"Ok, kom, vi prøver bak i bilen. Men du må hjelpe meg å hjelpe deg." Stønnet hun mens hun dro med seg det som kjentes ut som et veislakt hun prøvde rydde vekk. Eivor skjønte knapt hvem som reiv og sleit i henne, men i et ørlite sprang av våkenhet klatret hun opp i bilen. 

Eivor snøftet og murret redd, klarte kravle seg opp på alle fire. Det rant en ny grønn pøl ut av kjeften. 

"Jeg kan ikke stå parkert i veien her. Jeg kjører, så tar vi ting etterhvert."

Kvinnen stengte dørene og kastet seg inn i førersetet igjen. 

Eivor sto ikke imot g-kraften og foldet sammen i dørken. Hun lå og krampet seg som et halvdødt insekt. Kvinnen gløttet bak seg et par ganger.

"Du må bare holde ut, okei?"

Hun sukket stresset og fikk ringt Remi.

"Jeg har funnet henne."

"Oppe ved...ved den veien ved Salmakerstua. Hun lå midt i veien der."

"Ja, Lå. Stripset."

"Nei, hun kan ikke snakke. Jeg tar henne med til deg."

"Jo, ja, vi snakkes."

Hun la på. 

"Holder du ut der bak? Vi er snart fremme." 

Eivor svarte ikke, men hun beveget seg fortsatt i det minste.

***

"Når ble jeg døgnbarnevakt for fremmede, egentlig?" Freste Remi irritert mens han grep Eivor hardt i jakken og dro henne ut av bilen. 

"Ikke ta det med meg, men vi må jo få henne ut av bilen i det minste. Hun kan jo ikke ligge der i natt" Svarte kvinnen diplomatisk.

"Du skulle jo bare dumpa henne på trappa til Igor." Fortsatte han.

"Dette er ikke vårt problem." 

"Men sa han ikke at hun var ditt ansvar da han var bortreist?" Spurte hun mens de bar Eivor mellom seg.

Remi sukket irritert og bannet til seg selv. Han orket ikke den krangelen nok en gang idag.

De dumpet henne på golvet, og som bestilt dukket Igor opp i døra. 

Eivor veltet seg febersk og krampeaktig. 

Igor hastet irritert inn mot de tre. Han fikk øyekontakt med Eivor, trodde han, og knipset. Det var på sekundet at hun kunne forandre mellom formene. Og nå skulle han ha ei forklaring. 

Ingen reaksjon. Hun kikket på han, men det var som de store øynene bare så tvers igjennom han. 

"Hvor fant du henne?" Det lå en matthet i Igors stemme og han gløttet kjapt mot kvinnen. 

"Hun lå og kravlet midt i veien oppe ved Salmakerstua. Noen hadde stripsa henne rundt snuten."   
Igor gløttet på kvinnen, anstrengte seg for ikke å se forferdet ut. "Stripset?" Utåndet han og kikket tilbake på Eivor. Blikket hennes vekslet mellom et absolutt hulrom og bedende desperasjon. Det landet på Igor med glassaktig trygling.   
Han stirret perpleks tilbake.   
Hun pustet tungt og varmt, en lav brumling i halsen. Pelsen var mettet av svette og det vellet ut mer neongrønn væske fra kjeften.

Remi sto og skar grimaser av henne. "Hva er det som feiler henne?"

Kvinnen hevet et øyebryn. "Vet du ikke?" Både Igor og Remi kikket på henne.   
"Heksebrygg." Konstaterte hun. 

"Alt dette fordi hun har vært på fylla?" Knurret Remi.

Hun ristet på hodet. "Nei, det tror jeg ikke. Heksebrygg er egentlig bare for hekser, men noen fremmede tåler litt. Hun har nok fått i seg alt for mye." De stirret interessert på henne fortsatt. Så fikk hun by på kunnskapen sin. "Bare en liten skvett er nok til at de ikke kan bytte til å se normal ut før det er ute av kroppen. De blir skikkelig sjuke av det, men får de for mye, kommer det i retur før det gjør noen permanent skade." Hun bøyde seg og stakk en finger oppi en grønn pøl. "Mer eller mindre rent." 

De nistirret fortsatt, Igor mer anstrengt enn Remi som ventet i avsky på svar om hvorfor hun visste så spesifike detaljer. Hun trakk avvergende på skuldrene. "Ene eksen min viste seg å være kvernknurr." 

"Hvem er det som står bak dette?" Spurte Igor hardt. Remi tenkte seg om en stund. 

"Er det fremmede?" La Igor til. Remi gikk bort til kartet sitt.

"Hvor sa du at du fant henne?" Remi pekte mot kartet til kvinnen som la ned noen gamle aviser rundt Eivor. 

"Her et sted." Hun pekte forbi skytebanen. Begge fulgte veien som ledet videre før Remi kikket ned på henne. "Kanskje det er han gærningen oppi her?" Fingeren hans sirkulerte rundt et lite skogholt. 

"Hvem da?" Igor var utålmodig. 

Remi grøsset. "Husker du han?" Spurte han makkeren sin. "Han dreiv å lurte med seg fremmede til atelieret sitt for å male de eller noe. Han selger maleriene til anonyme kjøpere." 

Hun nikket. 

Igors bryn furet seg forstyrrende. 

"Jada, jeg vet ikke hvem som er sjukest. Han som maler de eller de som kjøper bildene." Fortsatte Remi.

"Ja, jeg husker folk snakket om det. Men ingen turte si noe for da måtte de røpe seg." Erindret hun.

Remi nikket. "Han gikk i skjul etter at han kidnappa en eller anna bikkjeunge og familien klarte spore han opp for å hevne seg. Han dumpa vel snørrvalpen ikke så langt unna der du fant henne?" 

Remi og kvinnen humret. 

Igor brant hvitglødende innvendig. Han snudde seg så ikke raseriet skulle synes mens han forsøkte besinne seg. Istedet fikserte han på Eivor som fortsatt lå og peste på golvet. Skjelvingene hadde avtatt, og hun vekslet mellom å ligge halvveis på rygg og halvveis på mage. En ny pøl av heksebrygg boblet ut av henne i et tungt og høylytt utpust. Brystet hevet seg langsomt som en belg for hvert åndedrett. De store øynene søkte etter noe, søkte etter hjelp, søkte etter Igor. 

Han kunne ikke gjøre noe.   
Alt Igor kunne gjøre var å være tilskuer der hun lignet en skadeskutt hjort som pintes foran føttene på han.


	4. Chapter 4

Eivor gned seg lenge i fjeset. Mellom fingrene kunne hun se FMAF-symbolet på veggen ved siden av henne. Øynene prøvde venne seg til lyset fra kjellervinduene og hun skjønte først nå at hun ikke var hjemme. Hun satt i en sofa i T-skjorten sin. Genseren og jakken lå på golvet nedenfor henne. Hun løftet på de og så de grønne flekkene. Hadde hun ikke vært så sliten skulle hun grøsset. Hun ble sittende med hendene over halve fjeset en stund. Tom i blikket mens tankene raste.

Hun ville hjem. Fortest mulig. På med klærne. Hun snublet seg rundt i rommet, fortsatt ør og ikke minst mørbanket. Det kjentes ut som en russebuss hadde kjørt på henne, rygget, parkert og hatt tidenes russefest på henne.

Dagslyset etset henne i det hun luntet ut døra. De irrgrønne ryktesprederne på klærne hennes hadde heldigvis lite publikum i Bekkebakkens gater disse dager.  
Likevel tynget skammen henne. Det var i grunn ikke hva alle andre tenkte som hjemsøkte henne, det var Igor. Han var sikkert rasende. Han kom til å lage så mye styr, og måtte Gudene vite hva slags straff han kunne finne på.

På kryss av Bekkebakken, nøkkelen i døra, skoene sparket av mens hun på tur inn til dusjen slapp jakken over sofaen.

*

Ikke før hun tørket dugget bort fra speilet, la hun merke til skalaen på blåflekkene. Det var blå-lilla striper på overarmene og noen litt svakere på håndleddene. Ryggen og den ene skuldra lignet et lilla norgeskart. Eivor stod og reflekterte over de ei stund mot speilbildet sitt. Det tomme blikket hennes møtte seg selv og ble enig om at aldri skulle noen legge hånd på henne igjen.

Låsen i ytterdøren gikk opp. Igor lukket døren stille bak seg og flyttet jakken hennes vekk fra sofaen før han satte seg. Den ødelagte mobilen som kom glidende ut av jakkelommen, la han vekk på kaffebordet.  
Eivor rakk akkurat å dra T-skjorta over hodet før hun kom inn på stua, og skvatt et helt skritt bak av synet. "Herregud!" Gispet hun. Hun trakk pusten for å si at han ikke bare kunne buse inn her, men lot det ligge. Han kunne jo tross alt det.  
Istedet gikk hun for å sette vannkokeren på.

"Er Remi sint på meg? Har jeg ødelagt noe hos han?" Hun kviet seg, men sank ydmykt ned på puffen ved siden av sofaen.  
"Det er ikke Remi du skal frykte." Sa Igor tørt. Eivor sperret opp øynene og synlige muskler strammet seg rundt nakken hennes. "Unnskyld! Unnskyld! Jeg kunne ikke noe for det! Jeg rører ikke heksebrygg, jeg ville aldri gjort noe sånt! Det var en eller annen klin gærn fyr som lurte det i meg. Jeg prøvde bare å hjelpe han, og så bare, jeg skjønte ikke hva som skjedde. Jeg sverger!" Hun prøvde hente seg inn før hun begynte å rave og bable mer. "Please ikke straff meg. Please." Hun foldet hendene, som blått på hvitt røpte hvor stripsene hadde strammet hardest.

"Det er ikke meg heller." La han til.  
Hun så på han.  
"Det er de der ute." Hun fulgte pekefingeren hans mot vinduet.  
"Skjønner du nå? Det er folk der ute som vil ta deg. Det kryr av folk der ute som er etter deg. Fremmede." Han pauset for å se om det begynte å demre for henne.  
Blikket hennes dirret.  
"Det er ikke bare de som vil ha deg vekk fordi du er fremmed, det er fremmede der ute som vil deg vondt. Som ser på deg som en forræder. Fremmede terrorister. Og det er voldelige folk som vil utnytte deg for hva du er."

Eivor lot seg skremme som alltid. Kanskje mer nå enn før. Nå hadde hun tross alt erfart det selv. Folk der ute var livsfarlige.

"Men med meg er du trygg." Fortsatte han kaldt. "Fatter du nå hvorfor du ikke kan gå rundt alene? Det er for din egen sikkerhet. Det er for å beskytte deg." Han satt uanfektet. Eivor tørket seg fortvilt under det ene øyet før hun gikk i ly inn på kjøkkenet.

Hun kom tilbake med en kopp kaffe til Igor, som la en ny mobil ved siden av forgjengeren. Eivor så på han mens hun langsomt tok begge til seg for å bytte innmaten.

"Jeg forventer at du tar sikkerhet mer på alvor heretter."

Et skamfullt, forknytt nikk var alt hun orket mens hun tørket kinnene.

***

Igor la det bak seg og dermed var det lettere for Eivor å gjøre det samme. Det var godt og trygt så lenge hun gjorde som han sa - tok sikkerheten på alvor. Det fantes snart ikke noe utenfor Igors sfære. Det var i leiligheten hennes og i hælene hans hun eksisterte. Hun var knapt ute av døra alene lengre. Av og til var hun innom nærbutikken, resten av tiden var fordelt bak den låste ytterdøra og ved Igor.

Det boblet en ubekjent uro i henne, bak en stinn champagnekork, men inntil den spratt opp, virret hun som en valp rundt Igor.

Det var lett å være lystig under en titans beskyttelse. Dørene åpnet seg for Igor, og da også for Eivor. Igor hadde tilrettelagt strøjobber hun kunne få håndplukke i rådhuset. Her var det tross alt trygt, og Igor trengte albuerom hos Bastian. Det var banketter, lunsjmøter, kurs, konferanser og middager hun kunne velge og vrake i. Hver dag var en mulighet til å bli en erfaring rikere om hun ønsket.

***

Det var den dagen Bastian hadde minnet alle på åpningen av et galleri på intercommen, og gjentatte ganger fristet med at det tross alt skulle være fyrverkeri til åpningen. Eivor lot seg friste, og hadde mast på Igor om de ikke kunne dra å se, om så bare for å se fyrverkeriet fra et bra sted. Eivor måtte ha vært i kosmisk harmoni, for Igor gikk med på det. Kanskje var det skjebnen at Fyrtårnet ikke var tilgjengelig, så Igor og Eivor kjørte alene til de fant den beste utsikten.

Champagnekorken spratt til slutt.

Igor gikk fra broen de hadde stått på, med Eivor nær sagt hengende i beltehempen. Han registrerte først ikke annet enn at Eivor plutselig buste forbi han i kvernknurrform. Hun var i fullt sprang mot bilen, rettere sagt mot ungdommen som stod og risset i panseret med et skrujern. Han rakk akkurat å snu seg mot henne før geviret hennes traff han som en minibuss. Hun stanget han i brystet så han ble slengt på rygg med et tomt stønn. Uten stans kastet hun seg over han. Kjeften slo og hogg mot han med maskinelle snerr. Det klappet over armen på han og hun rev og ristet i han som en rabiat kamphund.  
"Er du helt psycho?"  
Skrek han i smerte under henne. Fråden hennes skvatt mellom de mens hans prøvde kjempe henne av seg. "Det er jo bilen til fremmedhaterne!" Remjet han under henne. De fortsatte å bykse, han prøvde sparke henne vekk, men kjeften lå som en lås over armen, tennene sank dypt og hardt i huden. "Slipp meg!" Fortsatte han å skrike nytteløst under henne. Hun rev og slet i den seige jakken, kjente ermet løsrive seg sakte men sikkert. Han prøvde slå seg løs med den ledige hånden. Blikket hennes var mørkt og hult som hissige malstrømmer, det knurret uhemmet fra dypt i henne. "Du er helt gærn!" Peste han smertefullt under raseriet hennes. Lyden av tekstil som revnet, og et ubehersket øyeblikk gapte hun akkurat nok til å slippe tekstilen for å hogge ned på nytt. Han fikk sjansen til å sparke seg løs i det sekundet tennene slapp. Hun glefset etter han men bommet og fikk seg et spark i snuten før han i et kjapt tak klarte å stable seg på føttene og løpe vekk.

Eivor reise seg langsomt. Fråden hang fortsatt rundt kjeften hennes i det Igor kom opp bak henne. Eselørene løftet seg fortrolig ved følelsen av hånden hans i nakken.

*

Den indre uroen hadde sprunget ut som en overraskelsesfest på henne. Hun stod igjen med et vellende kaos innvendig. Det hele var en tykk suppe som rant mellom fingrene på henne. Igor så ikke ut til å være sint for at hun hadde gjort noe utenom hans ordre. Likevel skammet hun seg. Det var ikke på hennes plass, og hun hadde vært så redd for straff, hun knapt turte se han i øynene. Hun ante ikke om denne bilrisseren var fremmed eller vanlig, men hennes umiddelbare reaksjon hadde vært å angripe den fremmede. En fremmed sabotør som sine ugjerninger reflekterte dårlig på henne. Hun var ikke slik. Hun gjorde ikke hærverk på FMAFs biler. Var han fremmed ville hverken FMAF eller Igor sympatisert. Vanlig, derimot. Tanken var kvelende. Om Igor plutselig anså henne som utilregnelig.

Mye av skammen bunnet i det rasende fremmedhatet hun hadde kjent på da hun stanget ned vedkommende. For alt i verden måtte ikke denne trygge sfæren utfordres.

Det var Eivors feil. Etter noen søvnløse timer var dette svaret hun kom fram til. Det måtte ha vært hennes feil. Mange nok steg bakover den dagen, mange nok valg kunne vært omgjort, så ville ikke dette skjedd. Hvis hun ikke hadde hørt på intercommen og blitt så besatt av fyrverkerier, så hadde hun ikke spurt Igor om å få dra å se. Så hadde de ikke kjørt rundt til de fant brua å stå på. Da hadde heller ikke bilen stått parkert så langt unna. Bilen hadde kanskje stått innenfor synsvidde istedet.

Det åt henne opp å tenke at hun var verre enn Remi og gjengen. Hva var forskjellen på å rive overende og bite folk, og på slik Remi og bøllene holdt på mot fremmede? Remi var ikke en rabiat kvernknurr i det minste. Fremmedhaterne gikk ikke løs på folk som ville beist. Det skvulpet fortsatt et sinne inni henne. Et raseri hun ikke kunne forstå. Hun turte ikke tenke på hvor lenge hun hadde kommet til å holde på hvis han ikke hadde kommet seg løs. Likevel tenkte hun på det hele tiden. Når hadde hun gitt seg? Ved smaken av blod? Til hun gikk gjennom bein? Til Igor rev henne av han, hvis han i det hele tatt hadde stoppet henne. Det var hårreisende flaut å tenke på Igor som dro henne unna folk som et ulydig dyr. Hvor mange ganger orket man slike ustabile fremmede før man kvittet seg med de? Dette var en situasjon hun selv hadde satt seg i. Det var ikke Igor som hadde gjort henne slik, var det vel? Han som hadde hadde prøvd å tøyle henne, inkludere henne i rådhuset, holdt henne trygg. Igor hadde lagt alt på sølvfat til henne.

Nei, dette kom fra henne selv. Det var hun, og bare hun, som var en bestialsk kvernknurr og lite annet. En voldelig fremmed som slo rundt seg mot andre.

Hun var en fremmedhater og en fremmed i en og samme heslige fasong.


	5. Chapter 5

Speilbildet hennes hadde begynt å gå henne på nervene. Likevel fortsatte hun. Eivor travet frem og tilbake mellom stua og soverommet. Det skulle hjelpe på selvtilliten å studere seg selv i speilet når man hadde noe vanskelig å ta opp, hadde hun hørt. Heller ble hun bevisst hvor stort et fjols hun var. Det tiggende blikket, de spisse skuldrene. Det var noe feil med alt. Hun ble stående ved vannkokeren istedet. Gikk rundt stålampa. Strandet på puffen som en øde øy. Hun måtte snakke med Igor. Hun måtte vite. Hva skulle skje med henne når han ble lei av henne? Remi hadde nok rett. Det var bare på Igors vilje hun seilte fritt. Alt dette, rådhuset, strøjobbene folk lånte bort til henne fordi de ikke sa imot Igor, ville ikke vare evig. Hva var neste steg? Ville han i så fall gitt henne beskjed om han ble lei, eller ville han bare en dag kaste henne på dør? 

Eivor brant seg på teen.  
Hun måtte vite nå.  
Igor hadde svarene.  
Om hun fikk de var noe annet, men hun kunne ikke la ting gå usagt lengre.  
Dette var langt på overtid.

*

Mobilen plinget. Fyrtårnet var utenfor.

Hun begynte lettbent ut mot bilen men nervøsiteten gjorde gangen vaklende. Hun ble klam i nakken av å tenke på når og hvor hun skulle spørre ut Igor. Det hendte seg ikke at de var helt alene i rådhuset, det var i hvert fall uhyre sjeldent.

I det hun åpnet bakdøren innså hun at det var bare hun og Fyrtårnet. Hun lente seg inn. "Hvor er Igor?" Datt det ut av henne mens hun uvørent kravlet seg inn i baksetet. 

"Han reiste tidligere i morges." Han hadde allerede begynt å kjøre mens Eivor fortsatt holdt på med bilbeltet. "Reiste? Gulpet hun. "Hvor skulle han? Blir han lenge?" Fyrtårnet ga henne et blikk gjennom speilet.

"Han reiste bort og blir borte en stund." Det kom nyheter på radioen og han skrudde opp lyden før Eivor fikk spurt noe mer. Hun kikket på mobilen sin, bladde gjennom gamle meldinger. Hadde han sagt noe om det og hun bare glemt det?  
Hun kikket opp fra mobilen og innså at de kjørte ikke mot rådhuset. "Hvor skal vi?"  
"Du skal til Remi." Svarte han.  
"Hva? Nei?!" Hun tok seg til beltet. "Hvorfor det? Hvorfor kan jeg ikke være på rådhuset? Hvor lenge skal Igor være borte?" 

Fyrtårnet svingte inn ei smal gate og senket farten. "Du skal ikke være på rådhuset mer inntil videre. Igor blir borte en god stund. Foreløpig blir du med Remi."  
Det føltes som beltet begynte å kvele henne. "Hva mener du? Hvor lenge er 'en god stund'?" 

De parkerte og Fyrtårnet snudde seg. "Tre, fire uker kanskje. Kanskje mer. Vi får se. Men inntil videre skal du være med Remi." 

Det kjentes som noen nappet ut en pinne fra jengatårnet under henne. "Kan jeg ikke være med deg istedet?" Forsøkte hun. Han humret lavt. "Jeg reiser senere idag."  
"Hvor skal du da? Kan du ikke si hvor dere skal i det minste?"  
Han ble med ett litt strengere. "Det har du vel egentlig ikke noe med." 

Eivor krøp lutet ut av bilen uten å si noe mer. Fyrtårnet så ikke ut til å reagere på at Remis bil ikke stod i innkjørselen. Hun gikk likevel mot huset mens hun så BMWen kjøre videre.  
Hun ble stående en stund. Remi var neppe hjemme om ikke bilen sto her. 

Jengatårnet under henne mistet en hel etasje.

Eivor ventet. Stod bare rett opp og ned, gløttet mot kjellervinduet og mot veien. 

Et fjols i innkjørsla. En dum stut, følte hun seg som. Omsider pilte hun ned gaten. Hun løp et stykke, rundet et gatehjørne, krysset en vei. Ingen tanke for i hvilken retning hun skulle. 

*

Hun ble stående et sted å hive etter pusten bak skjelvende hender. En uendelig fremtid med Remi. Det kunne ikke være mulig. Ville Igor henne så vondt? Var dette straffen? Det ville ikke vært rart om han plutselig ønsket å kvitte seg med henne. Remi hadde jo sagt hun var her på lånt tid. Hva skulle Igor med en udressert fremmed? FMAF hadde i hvert fall ikke behov for henne. Men uten de var hun fritt vilt. 

Hun trakk kragen høyere opp og fortsatte å gå. Hvis hun holdt seg lavt i terrenget så kunne hun kanskje være inkognito inntil videre. Igor måtte for all del ikke stenge henne ute nå. Uten han hadde hun ingenting. FMAF ville kanskje ta tilbake leiligheten hun hadde fått disponert, jobben i rådhuset hun fikk via Igor. Hvor ellers skulle det være plass til henne foruten Igors skygge? Fremmede var ikke akkurat populære i Bekkebakken når Heia Bekkebakken hadde fått inntog. Det etset bak ribbeina. Var dette virkelig Igors måte å kvitte seg med henne på? Å bare kutte all kontakt, slenge henne til Remi, som de alle visste var godt kjent med å fjerne fremmede. Kanskje var planen at hun skulle være deportert før Igor kom tilbake. Igor på feriekoloni mens Remi løser problemet med den ustabile kvernknurren hans. 

Det grøsset fra langt og dypt i henne. Han måtte ikke forlate henne. Alt hun hadde jobbet for den siste tiden hadde vært ene og alene for å tjene Igor - for å fortjene Igor og en plass ved hans bord. Og nå hadde hun egenhendig forsaket alt. Uten han hadde hun ingenting, ikke hjem eller jobb. På et eller annet tidspunkt var det hans akse hun hadde begynt å snurre rundt. Igor styrte lys og mørke. 

Eivor stod som handlingslammet midt i et isøde. Hun fortsatte den hvileløse vandringen, krummet av bekymring. Først når hun lukket døra inn til toalettene på det nesten tomme kjøpesenteret, tok hun frem mobilen. Hun kikket på den en stund, scrollet opp og ned anropslista. Det var stort sett bare inngående anrop på mobilen. Det var en uskreven regel at det var Igor eller Fyrtårnet som tok kontakt, og ikke omvendt med mindre avtalt. Spesielt hvis han var bortreist. Men idag.

Hun tviholdt rundt mobilen. Nå var tiden inne. Hun måtte vite, hun måtte høre Igor si selv at han ikke orket henne mer. 

Skjelvende la hun telefonen til øret. 

En klinisk telefonsvarer. 

Hun så ikke på mobilen. Hånden gled ned fra øret og blikket hennes kunne boret hull i de flislagte veggene. 

Når skulle hun ta hintet? Det kjentes varmt bak øynene. Hun var alene. Nå var det henne mot FMAF, mot fremmedlegionen, mot alle gærningene, mot fremmede, mot selvforakten. Hun kunne prøve legge skylden på andre fremmede. På de som skapte kaoset Igor ville bekjempe. Men verst av alt var hun selv. Hun kjente ingen andre fremmede som var så motbydelig som henne selv. En mannevond Judas. På seg selv skulle man kjenne andre. Hva sa det om fremmede? Hva sa det om henne selv? 

Mobilen glapp og seilte glatt under båsene. Den tredje og siste ble stoppestedet. Eivor hentet pusten før hun tok i døra for å åpne, til tross for lappen som proklamerte at toalettet var i ustand. Døra var låst. Hun rykket i den et par ganger. 

Ned på kne kunne hun såvidt se mobilen helt inn mot veggen på andre siden. Hun presset armen så langt hun rakk, men ikke langt nok. Etter litt rekognosering og mer skvising, kom hun frem til at hun måtte bare smyge overkroppen under båsen, uansett hvor ekkelt det var.

Eivor lå langflat på badgolvet og krafset seg under båsen. Hun løftet blikket såvidt og mellom de nedtaggede veggene stakk det seg ut en beskjed fra oven.

FORTAPTE FREMMEDES FIGHT CLUB  
AMNESTI ASYL

Adressen under var såvidt synlig.

Hun ble liggende en stund og stirre på bokstavene. Hun var tross alt fortapt og fremmed. Og hun kunne trenge amnesti.

De duggete øynene stirret på skriften på veggen. Hun gløttet vekk akkurat nok til å klore til seg mobilen. Forsatt halvveis under båsen prøvde hun å google seg til adressen ved hjelp av litt fantasi. Google maps kunne fortelle at adressen mest sannsynlig var et slags bad et sted utenfor Bekkebakken. 

Eivor rygget seg ut av båsen, opp av golvet og ut baddøra. 

Tyggende på tanken, med nesa i mobilen, holdt hun på å krasje i noen i døra som svingte opp.

Ikke var hun drøvtygger, men hun fortsatte å gresse på tanken ut av kjøpesenteret og nedover gatene.  
Et sted måtte hun tross alt gjøre av seg. Kanskje var dette et sted å starte på nytt. Bekkebakken var helt utspilt. Hun måtte vel dra før hun ble kjeppjaget eller kastet på hodet ut av Remi. Hun sto likevel på bar bakke, skulle hun anta ut fra Igors avskjed på grått papir.

Målrettet hastet hun seg ned gaten. Hun kappganget forbi bakeriet - det eneste i Bekkebakken som lagde alt fra bunnen av. Vinduene var dekket av papp. Eivor senket farten. Skiltet var tatt ned og reklamebukken som alltid stod utenfor var også borte.  
Et av få steder man kunne få de forheksede lefsene. FMAF i sin iver hadde vel deportert hele besetningen. Idioter. Hun hastet videre. Igor hadde kanskje stengt døra for henne, men da åpnet det seg visst jaggu en port istedet. 

Hvis alle tau i Bekkebakken ble kuttet, måtte det være en høyere mening med skriften på veggen. Selv om det var sprittusj på en dassvegg. 

Rett mot Remi.

*

Døra traff en koffert i det hun kom inn hos Remi. "Oi, skal du noe sted?" Spurte hun. Remi snudde seg irritert. "Jeg skulle det!" Rettet han henne. Hun skjønte ikke. "Jeg skulle på ferie, men så måtte jeg plutselig sitte barnevakt for deg igjen!" Freste han. 

Hun kikket opp på han et lite øyeblikk. 

"Men du..." Prøvde hun.  
Remi ventet.

"Du har ikke lyst å passe meg. Jeg har ikke lyst å bli påpasset. Vi kan vel bli enige om noe? Igor trenger ikke vite noe."

Remi så ikke ut til å bite på, faktisk så han ut til å ville la henne spise ordene sine. Før han kom lengre inn i rommet. 

Hun spedde på. "Du drar på ferie, jeg holder meg her og er forsiktig. Jeg sier ikke noe hvis ikke du sier noe." 

"Og hvis noen spør?" 

"Da samkjører vi alibiene våre." Svarte hun konkret.

De kikket på hverandre.

***

Hjemturen husket hun ikke, men hun var ganske sikker på at hun hadde svevd hele veien fra Remi og til leiligheten hennes. 

Hun pakket en bag målbevisst - som om hun hele tiden hadde visst hva hun skulle ta med.  
Det aller nødvendigste av klær, alt av kontanter, tannbørsten, den gamle laptopen FMAF ikke visste hun eide, samt varierte andre elektroniske dingser. 

Klorin i dusjsluket. Lofilteret tømt. Hun tok med seg resten av søppelet - inkludert alt som måtte til pers i kjøleskapet på veien ut for å pante de siste flaskene.

Leiligheten var kanskje ikke hennes, men det var møblene. Midt i rommet kjente hun plutselig på en vemodig sentimentalitet. Kanskje var dette farvel til alle eiendelene hennes. Det gikk fortsatt å angre. Det gikk forsåvidt å angre en stund, hvis Igor skulle være borte såpass lenge. Skulle noe skjære seg, så var det kanskje bare å stikke hjem igjen å late som ingenting. 

Hun prøvde riste tanken av seg, og slettet et par bilder fra mobilen, tømte et par historikker før hun la telefonen pertentlig ned på kaffebordet. De samkjørte alibiene fikk bli Remis problem. Hun var ferdig for godt.

Det gikk et støkk igjennom henne. Hun kjente på smykket som hang ned under genseren. Inngangsbilletten til alt. Beskyttelsen. Hun tok det av seg og la det ved mobilen. 

En siste runde gjennom rommene. Alle vinduer var lukket, lysene av. Hun lot en liten leselampe på rommet stå på. På badet luktet det klor. Vaskemaskina og tørketrommelen sto med dørene på gap.  
Gardinene i stua var trukket for, persiennene halvveis nede. En liten lampe ved sofaen sto på, men ellers var alt tatt ut av støpselet. Kjøleskapet og komfyren sto fortsatt tilkoblet på det lille kjøkkenet. Kjøleskapet var nesten tomt. Hun ble stående ved ytterdøren og vurdere. Lommeboka ble sjekket igjen. Alt var der. 

Eivor lukket døra stille bak seg. Lukket det gamle livet stille bak seg.


	6. Chapter 6

Hun hadde brukt den lange bussturen på å fantasere om hva de gjorde på de fortaptes fremmedes klubb, og om det i det hele tatt eksisterte ennå.  
Det så ikke slik ut når hun troppet opp ved inngangsdøra til det som lignet en flerbrukshall. Det hang en klump med kjetting foran dørene.

Bagasjen gnog i skuldra mens hun vagget rundt bygget for å se etter andre dører.

På baksiden, bak en rusten container og noen værebitte europaller, så hun såvidt ei glippe med lys fra ei dør.

Ustødig vaklet hun mot døra, stakk hodet forsiktig inn først, og i det summende lyset fra taket så hun et par stykker som satt ved en nedtagget skranke.

De snudde hodene synkront mot henne. Eivor forsøkte smyge seg inn uten å åpne døra alt for mye.

"Hei." Kvekket hun nervøst.  
De kikket henne opp og ned litt. Kvinnen som satt der var levende ulevende, skulle man gå ut fra den spesielle øyenfargen. De to andre var hun usikker på. 

"Hei du. Du er ny her!" Proklamerte den ene, noe yngre mannen.  
Eivor nikket anstrengt.  
"Er dette Fortapte fremmedes..."

"Fight club, ja!" Han hoppet ned av krakken han satt på.  
"Du er interessert?"

Eivor tok et skritt bak med hans kommende skritt mot henne.  
"Eh, ja, det var asyl her eller noe?"  
"Jada, det òg. Hvilken fremmed er du?"

Han la armen bak henne og geleidet henne bortover korridoren.  
Hun kikket seg rundt men lot seg føye. "Kvernknurr." Svarte hun tafatt.  
"Kult. Vi har et gjeng kvernknurrer her fra før, de har vært her lenge. Jeg er joker, forresten. Alle kaller meg bare Teddy her."  
Lettere forfjamset mens hun innså at dette lignet en treningshall, svarte hun. "Jeg heter... " Teddy avbrøt henne med en hånd foran munnen hennes. "App app app, her bruker vi ikke våre ekte navn. Du lager deg et, øh, stage name på din første kamp."

Eivor stanset. "Nei, altså, jeg vil ikke sloss." 

Teddy knegget. "Alle må det første gangen!" Hun kikket i forferdelse på han i det de kom inn hoveddørene. Blikket hennes gled utover mot det som lå foran de. Nå skjønte hun hva dette var slags sted og hvorfor det luktet klor.

Det var et nedlagt basseng

Blikket landet først på det digre, tomme, svømmebassenget i midten. Det var satt opp metallsperringer rundt mesteparten av bassenget, og i det ene hjørnet av rommet var det et slags knutepunkt av laptoper rundt et bord, med tilhørende fremmede lutet over tasteturene. Ellers var det rimelig tykt med fremmede som satt i klynger rundt bord der det var plass. Det var høyt under taket og store vinduet langs mesteparten av fasaden. Hvorvidt lys faktisk slapp inn, var ikke godt å si, da glassene så ut til å ha blitt malt over. De få lysene som fungerte, preget rommet med et slags sykelig gul-grønt skjær som ikke akkurat komplementerte de mørke flisene.

"Jeg vet ikke om dette er stedet for meg..." Sa Eivor spakt. Teddy humret. "Joda, du må bare bli litt varm i trøya. Jeg kan introdusere deg for de andre kvernknurrene."

Han spradet på skrå over plassen, til et hjørne hvor det satt to menn og to kvinner. "Hei!" Eivor sto litt bak han. "Vi har en ny kvernknurr her idag."  
De lyste opp. "Jøss! Så kjekt. Det pleier ikke komme så mange av oss hit."  
Eivor steg frem fra bak Teddy. "Heh, ja men jeg vet ikke helt. Jeg vet ikke om jeg tør å sloss."  
De lo hjertelig. "Det er jo bare for gøy, da." Svarte kvinnen. "Jeg kalles Gasellen her, og han kalles Slegga." Hun pekte på en litt eldre mann som nikket betryggende. "Dette er Panser." En yngre kvinne vinket lett. "Og Haisommer." Mannen som satt ytterst fikk øyekontakt med Eivor.  
"Haisommer?" Spurte Eivor lettere forvirret.  
"Jaws var opptatt." Humret han.

"Haisommer er først ut ikveld, så da får du se litt hvordan det fungerer. " Forklarte Teddy.  
Haisommer stakk en neve peanøtter i munnen. "Ja, jeg skal opp mot Tungsten. Han er troll."  
Eivors hender knuget rundt bagen sin. 

"Har dere noen kvernknurrtips til henne?" Spurte Teddy med et fårete glis.  
Gasellen tenkte seg om. "Ikke bli liggende om du ramler. Tar de deg etter geviret, så har du det gående."  
"Samme med kjeften, ikke la de ta deg rundt kjeften, da har de deg helt fastlåst." Svarte Slegga.

"Ta ninjaer før de blir usynlige, hvis ikke så kliper de deg lett over nesa." Det var nesten noe bittert i Haisommers stemme. 

"Bare på gøy?" Hvisket Eivor.  
Teddy klappet henne på ryggen og flirte.

*

Haisommer og Tungsten hadde begge klatret ned i det tomme bassenget.  
Det måtte lett være over hundre fremmede her, og støynivået var grensesprengende på holloiskalaen. Noen drev å solgte popcorn og brus i beger og hele konseptet var som en feberdrøm. De som satt ved PCene tastet frenetisk, og det kom et grønt lys fra et lite webkamera som sto montert ved bassengkanten.

"Hva skjer om noen blir skadet?" Spurte Eivor. Teddy lente seg mot jerngelenderet. "De blir jo ikke det. Det er jo ikke ekte." Han pekte mot noen plakater som hang ved inngangsdøra.  
"Der henger reglene. Det er ikke lov å slå med knyttet neve for eksempel, eller bite til blods. Det er noen generelle regler som gjelder for alle, og så er det noen til forskjellige fremmede. Hekser, for eksempel, har ikke lov å kaste folk ut av bassenget. De har heller ikke lov å bruke våpen."  
"Våpen?" Hveste Eivor skremt. Teddy fnyste lett. "Jepp, noen ganger kaster de ned litt sånne forskjellige ting man kan bruke som våpen. Kosteskaft, veistikker, slike ting." Eivor lyttet iherdig.  
"Hva med kvernknurrer da?" Teddy tenkte seg om. "Du kan ikke gå igjennom hud med tennene, eller altså bite til blods. Alle som gjør det blir diskvalifisert og utkastet. Så det er viktig å lære seg å ha stålkontroll på kjeven. Det handler ikke om å slå hverandre sanseløse. Det kan vi ikke. Hvis alle som sloss skulle havne på legevakta, hadde de fleste av oss vært deportert for lenge siden. Så vi holder det på et nivå hvor vi kan alle går helskinnet hjem."

Det plinget i ei bjelle og alle snudde seg mot bassenget. Tungsten sto og blåste seg opp og Haisommer hadde skiftet til kvernknurrhodet. Han hadde kortere ører enn Eivors lange eselører. Geviret hans var et stort elg-gevir i en dyp brun farge som matchet pelsen hans. Bortsett fra ei sort stripe som gikk opp nakken og endte ved neseryggen, var brunfargen i pelsen heldekkende helt til ytterst ved snuten.

Han hveste mot Tungsten og Eivor kjente et rykk bak ribbeina. Det var uvirkelig å endelig få høre noen andre snakke kvernknurrsk. Hun verket etter å svare.  
Tungsten og Haisommer barket sammen. Tungsten grep etter kjeften, men bommet og unngikk akkurat å få kjeften klappet over fingrene. De slengte litt rundt på hverandre til publikums jubel og rop før Haisommer klabbet ned Tungsten med snuten som en slags tredje arm. Trollet tok seg for mot den flislagte veggen, men rakk ikke skåne seg for kjeften som åpnet seg. Den dro han etter armen og veltet han i golvet. Tungsten reiste seg og brukte hele vekten sin for å velte Haisommer. De tumlet rundt på golvet før Haisommer sparket Tungsten unna langt nok til at han kom seg på beina. De barket i hop igjen og trollet kjempet i mot en stund, før han klappet Haisommer på ryggen og gong-gongen gjallet. Publikum hoiet og skrålte.

"Haisommer er god!" Klukket Teddy og tok Eivor i armen. "Kom igjen, vi går og registrerer deg. Alle nye kjemper helt sist." Hun svelget hardt men lot seg dra gjennom folkemengden.

"Når skjemaet er ferdig utfylt, tar vi et bilde av deg." Forklarte de i skranken. 

Det var ytterst få ting å fylle ut. Fødselsdato, type fremmed, eventuelle helseplager eller sykdommer. Til slutt var det bare navnet å fylle ut - altså stage namet. 

"Hva skal du kalle deg?" Spurte jokeren nysgjerrig.  
De så på hverandre.  
"Kverna."  
Det strammet seg umiddelbart i halsen hennes, men det skulle bare mangle.

"Så må vi ha et bilde av deg." Sa hun i skranken mens hun fiklet med polaroidkameraet.  
Eivor kikket bort på Teddy igjen. Han tok av henne bagen hun hadde dratt rundt på og slengte den forsiktig bak skranken. 

"Som kvernknurr." La kvinnen til mens hun leste gjennom skjemaet.  
Eivor var fortsatt usikker, men lot seg føre mot veggen. 

"Få se da!" Sa Teddy ivrig.  
Hun byttet til den store kvernknurrkjeften.  
De lange grå eselørene, det lyse reinsdyrgeviret.  
Teddys vidåpne øyne tok inn alt.  
"Wow! Kan jeg få se?" Han strakk hendene mot henne og Eivor nikket langsomt. Han tok henne rundt den lyse snuten og plukket på rekkene med de sylkvasse tennene som stakk ut fra overkjeften. 

"Tøft." Mumlet han før han flyttet seg så de fikk tatt et portrettbilde.

*

Teddy og Eivor ble stående med hver sin brus og følge med på kampene ned i bassenget. Hun kikket bekymret ned på seddelen hun hadde fått utdelt, hvor det stod hvem hun skulle sloss mot i slutten. Teddy hentet henne ut fra bekymringene hver gang han så blikket hennes dykke ned i arket.

"Hun er heks."  
Han pekte på navnet på seddelen.  
Eivor stirret han bent i fjeset. "Hva? Hun kommer til å jule meg opp!"  
Teddy humret. "Neida." Han avfeide henne med hånden. "Eller, altså hun følger jo husreglene."  
Det bet ikke på Eivor og hun kjente seddelen dirre i neven.

"Ikke stress sånn, som sagt så er det bare på gøy. Gevinsten får du uansett. "  
Eivor hevet brynene. "Gevinst?"  
"Ja. Alle får en gevinst første gang, på fem tusen, selv om man vinner eller taper."  
Han lente seg mot gelenderet.  
"Men neste gang må man vinne."  
Eivor hadde fortsatt ikke kommet over summen. "Fem tusen?" Hveste hun stille.  
Teddy flirte og nikket.

*

Jo mer hun så alle de fremmede som utfoldet seg i det tomme bassenget, som til tross for at de var utkastet fra samfunnet, fremsto totalt frigjorte, dess mer kjente hun ulmebrannen sved innvendig. All den tid hun hadde gått på eggeskall. Å leve med og for FMAF. Hodet hennes fylt til randen av propagandaen, stereotypene.  
Hun visste akkurat hva FMAF hatet med alle typene her, inkludert henne selv. Om de fremmede her visste hva hun hadde vært en del av, ville det ikke lengre vært 'bare for gøy'.

For hennes del var det asyl og soning. All smerte hun hadde pålagt andre skulle hun ha tilbake.

*

Fra bunnen av bassenget så hun opp mot som Teddy ga henne tommelen opp. Eivor turte knapt se på heksa foran henne. Som om å unngå øyekontakt skulle hjelpe. 

Dommeren løftet hendene. "Idag har vi en nyankommer mot en aspirant!" Stemmen hans slo i vinduene.  
"En kvernknurr mot en heks." Dommeren pekte. 

Eivor byttet over til kvernknurrhodet, de stikkende øynene gløttet kjapt mot Teddy før hun endelig satte blikket mot heksa.  
"Nykommeren Kverna." Han pekte mot Eivor. "Mot aspiranten, Hauken."  
Eivor angret så svetten stod i panna hennes. Hun så bort på bassengstigen et mikrosekund. Hun kunne kanskje avbryte. Bare løpe vekk og ikke se bak seg noensinne. Løpe, ta bussen, løpe til funkisleiligheten, sette på vannkokeren og gjemme seg under dyna. 

Bassenget snurret, det føltes et svimlende hulrom i henne. Hvorfor hadde hun dratt hit?

Folk hoiet og ropte rundt de. Hauken sto stødig og ventet mens dommeren gikk kjapt gjennom de spesifikke reglene for hekser og kvernknurrer. Ikke bit til blods, ikke kast konkurrenten ut av bassenget, og så videre.

Bjella klang og Eivors eselører la seg umiddelbart usikkert bakover. Heksa kom trampende mot henne, skråsikker på at hun skulle mose konkurrenten sin.

Eivor rygget først. Hun fikk kikket en siste gang opp på Teddy før hun kjente Hauken gripe henne etter genseren og slenge henne sidelengs.  
Hauken fikk ikke godt tak nok til å kaste Eivor så langt hun ønsket, for kjeften var i veien, men Eivor klasket i veggen.

Eivor rakk ikke reagere med annet enn å hugge med kjeften etter Hauken i det hun strakk seg etter henne igjen.  
Det nyttet - for heksa trakk til seg armene i frykt. Det var ikke med full trykk hun glefset, men nok til at å få fingrene mellom ville gjort vondt.

Eivor hogg mot Hauken igjen. 

Ustødig kom hun seg på beina igjen, og veivet uvørent etter Hauken. Hun bommet, men fulgte det med et nytt hogg som fikk tak i heksas genser, og med et kjapt rykk sendte hun henne rett i golvet.

Publikum frydet seg høylytt over nybegynnerflaksen, men Eivor klarte ikke fokusere på annet enn å ikke bli most av konkurrenten. Hauken reiste seg kjapt og klappet vekk tanngarden som hogg mot henne. Det glapp et kvernknursk banneord ut av Eivor og kraften sendte henne snublende vekk.

Heksa fulgte stegene hennes og fikk endelig skikkelig tak i henne. Eivor kjente at dette var hovednummeret i det hun regelrett lettet fra golvet og heksa slengte henne på tvers av bassenget.  
Det var en underlig befrielse å være i fritt kast. Intet golv under henne, bare luft på alle sider der hun fløy som ei ihjelbrukt tøydukke, et avleggs kosedyr.

Skuldra fikk første trykk, før hele kroppen kom deisende etter og smurte henne som et insekt mot veggen. Den store haka tok imot fallet mot golvet med et stønn.

Heksa kastet seg over henne og holdt fjeset hennes nede mens knærne hennes boret seg i ryggen og Eivor rumlet smertefullt under henne.

Gong-gongen gjallet endelig.

Eivor pustet ut så langt det lot seg gjøre og Hauken klatret av henne før hun tok en seiersrunde i bassenget til publikums fryd og støy.  
"Vinneren er Hauken, som har vunnet tre kamper på rad siden hennes første for bare noen måneder siden. Dette er hennes fjerde seier. Motstanderen idag var nyankommeren Kverna."

Halvveis opp av golvet mens hun strøk seg ømt over snuten, fikk hun en håndsrekning foran nesetippen. Eivor kikket opp på Hauken som smilende sto med hånden på vent. Hun tok i mot og ble heiset opp av golvet.

"Gratulerer med din første kamp overstått!" Heksa strakk Eivors arm seirende opp, til publikums ljoming.

Eivor brummet takknemlig og reiste ørene forfjamset.

Teddy klatret ned stigen og kom løpende mot Eivor.  
"Se der! Jeg sa jo det gikk bra! Var det ikke gøy?"  
Han tok henne rundt munnen, "Få se." Mumlet han og inspiserte den krokodillelignende kjeften og eselfjeset hennes.  
"Ingen synlige sår i alle fall". Konkluderte han med.

Eivor forandret seg.  
"Bare ømt." Sa hun platt med et smått pint trekk på skuldrene. Teddy humret og dro henne med seg til stigen.  
"Kom, nå henter vi gevinsten din."

*

De endte opp ved bordet til kvernknurrene igjen. "Gratulerer!" Utbrøt Haisommer nøkternt. Teddy rakk henne pengene etter å ha talt de opp. "Vel, jeg vant jo ikke..." Svarte hun seigt. "Neinei, men bare det å tørre å hoppe ut i det!" Svarte Gasellen. 

Haisommer nikket. "Så, hva skal du bruke pengene på?" Fulgte Haisommer opp med. "Jeg skal prøve å finne et billig hotell eller noe.  
"Nei, nei nei, det går ikke." Utbrøt Teddy. Eivor snudde seg mot han. "For det første så har nesten alle hotellene reservert seg. Og de som ikke har det... vil du seriøst ikke bo på."  
Hun så rart på han. "Reservert seg? Men hvordan skal de liksom vite at jeg er fremmed?" Teddy fnyste. "Hallo, de sjekker deg jo opp. Grundig."  
Eivor svelget hardt og gløttet på de andre. 

"Men hvis du vil." Startet han. "Kan du bo hos meg! Jeg har plass. Så kan jeg lære deg alt jeg kan om denne klubben!" Teddy lyste mot henne. De andre kvernknurrene så ikke like optimistisk ut, men de blandet seg heller ikke.  
Eivor trakk på det. "Jeg vet ikke... jeg kjenner deg jo ikke engang."  
Teddy kniste. "Da får vi masse tid å bli kjent! Hvis du vil ha min hjelp da..." Han slukket gnisten sin et lite øyeblikk for å se henne an. Eivor gned på seddelbunken sin. "Jo....ja..." Og dermed ble det avtalt.


	7. Chapter 7

Strøket fra rundt det nedlagte bassenget og dit Teddy bodde, var som en febersk marerittversjon av Bekkebakken. Mye var likt, likevel helt fjernt. Forfalne høyblokker klemt inn mot hverandre, nedstengte butikker, mørke gatelys. Små hauger av søppel blåste forbi føttene deres. Det var klaustrofobisk i alle kanter, ingen utsikt noe sted. De hadde noen belastede områder i Bekkebakken også, men ikke på denne måten.   
Teddy fortalte om hvordan folk hadde begynt å reservere seg mot fremmede i nabolag, og ved kjøp og salg av eiendom, til det mer eller mindre ble helt segregert. Vanlige folk i den nylig restaurerte delen av byen, fremmede stappet sammen i et lite strøk av kommunale bygninger som sto og råtnet på rot. De som gjorde opprør ble deportert.

De måtte helt opp til ellevte etasje før de kom til leiligheten hans. Det sto en liten to-seter og et nedslitt kaffebord ved en balkongdør. På toppen av en gammel kasse-TV balanserte noen gamle pizzaesker. Kjøkkenet var akkurat så man kunne snu rundt sin egen akse. Teddy trommet hånden på døren ved siden av utgangsdøren. "Her er badet." Eivor fulgte etter han. De kom rundt hjørnet. "Der er soverommet." Han pekte mot en dør uten hverken håndtak eller låsekasse. "Og sofaen her kan gjøres om til en sovesofa!" Gliste han. 

Han åpnet balkongdøren og tok med seg pizzaeskene inn mot kjøkkenet. Eivor satte fra seg bagasjen og gikk mot balkongen. Det var akkurat så man kunne satt to stoler der ute og ikke noe mer. Hun lente seg på rekkverket. Gaten under lå som en mørk strek mellom de høye byggene. Lengre ned i gaten lå et gatekjøkken og en matbutikk. Hva mer trengte man?

Fremmedklubben var bare åpen to dager i uken og dermed hadde Teddy og Eivor uendelig med tid seg imellom. Universet deres hadde ikke behov for å strekke seg lengre enn nedover veien og til bassenget, på balkongen og fremfor kasse-TVen med en gammel Playstation. De raidet en gammel tapt-og-funnet eske i kjelleren på høyblokken for klær og hadde allerede favorittduetter på Singstar. Badekaret var en tenketank og Teddy var ekspert på alle-barna-vitser. 

Han viste henne motorsykkelen sin, en nett liten Yamaha, som sto i en garasje og ventet på varmere vær. 

De fikk en Yuccapalme fra naboninjaen. Kortstokken manglet tre kort som hadde blåst fra balkongen, og de skumle TV-spillene Teddy spilte før Eivor sovnet på sofaen, var ikke så skumle når han gjorde stemmene til monstrene. De var som to unger med en evig ferie. 

***

"Kverna?!" Teddy ropte inn ytterdøra. "Kom hit!" Røsten var ivrig. Eivor sto og vaklet på dolokket for å henge opp klær under taket. Hun lente seg mot baddøra. "Ja? Hva er det?"   
"Kom, jeg vil vise deg noe."   
"Hva da?" Spurte hun nysgjerrig.   
"Kom!"   
Han var allerede ute av synet og Eivor småløp for å nå han igjen.

De skyndte seg ned de lange trappene til første etasje. Han snudde seg mot henne foran den ene døra. "De måtte stenge denne leiligheten og vaktmesteren er bortreist en stund så jeg fikk ansvaret for å holde et øye med den, mot at jeg får bruke den." Eivor skjønte fortsatt ikke. Teddy ristet på nøkkelknippet foran henne uten at det hjalp. "Vannet er stengt her inne, og ja, alt er revet vekk, men..." Han åpnet opp døren. Det var helt mørkt i leiligheten. Vinduene var dekket med papp og hele kjøkkenet var fjernet. Eivor skvatt i det hun myste mot noe som lignet en skikkelse innerst i stua.

Teddy slo på ei taklampe. En slags hybrid av et fugleskremsel og mannekeng sto opp mot veggen. "Herregud hva er det der?" Hun pekte. Teddy lo. "Ok, hør, hvis vi tar denne fremmedklubben litt seriøst så er det en del penger å vinne. Du har potensialet til å vinne, jeg ser det på deg. Men du må øve. Å ikke ta imot så mye!" Blikket hennes gled fra han til dette makabre skremselet. Hun hadde tapt hver eneste kamp inntil nå. Fremmede hadde fått gyve løs på henne så flisene i bassenget knakk under henne. Det var noe katarsisk i å la fremmede denge litt vett i skallen hennes, å sone for gjerningene hennes under FMAF. 

"Kvernknurrer blir ofte diskvalifisert, men de kan også lett vinne hvis de har stålkontroll." Teddy snakket fortsatt. "Hvis du klarer å bite og slenge rundt på folk uten å bite for hardt..." Han ristet litt i skremselmannekengen. "Så, jeg har lagd denne." Det var som en sandsekk med overkropp, hode og armer. Eivor lo forvirret men lot seg imponere. Til tross for hvor makaber og nifs den så ut, så var den et realt stykke håndtverk.

Teddy la armen rundt sanddukka. "Hva sier du? Jeg hjelper deg, du bor hos meg, vi deler gevinsten fifty fifty?" Eivor strammet munnen. Hun hadde egentlig ikke vurdert dette med å ville vinne. Det hadde ikke vært viktig. Men penger ville hun trenge uansett. 

***

Eivor tok seiersrunden i bassenget. Hun jogget ivrig og vimsete langs kanten til jubelkoret som sto rundt. "Kverna! Kverna! Kverna!" Messet de og hun trakk til seg jubelen som en tørst svamp. De hoiet og klappet over henne mens hun herjet rundt seg selv på flisene. Det var vanskelig, om ikke umulig, å ikke la seg rive med. 

Det var hennes tredje seier på rad og dagens gevinst var stor. I god stil tok hun Hauken i hånden og skværet opp. Tross alt hadde Hauken pulverisert henne et par ganger før, men denne gangen gikk det ikke. Idag ble det Eivors tur. De tre siste kampene hennes hadde vært i hennes favør. En treble, som Teddy kalte det. 

Han møtte Eivor ved bassengstigen. "Du er ustoppelig! Du er et råskinn! Herregud! Jeg visste du ville klare det! Sa jeg ikke det? Jeg sa du ville få en treble idag." Eivor lo mens hun hentet igjen pusten hun ikke merket hun hadde kavet vekk. Teddy slo armen om henne for å dra henne bort til skranken. Åtte tusen kroner fikk de i neven. De fløy rundt i lokalet for å snakke med bekjente, uten at de klarte annet enn å ivrig snakke i munnen på hverandre. I gaten på vei hjemover, høylytt mens de løp rundt hverandre, delte de brus og drømmer. 

De stablet seg nærmest samtidig inn døra og hastet innover mot det lille TV-hjørnet. Eivor kastet seg ned ned i sofaen tilfreds mens Teddy telte sedlene kjapt. Han klatret opp på kaffebordet og tårnet over henne med seddelbunken.

"La det regne gull over gladiatoren!" Utbrøt han og drysset sedlene over henne. Eivor lo og lente seg bak, lot seddelregnet vaske over henne.

Teddy plukket opp seddene og brøt seg ned i sofaen med henne mens han delte summen.  
"Men seriøst. Det ligger store summer foran oss om vi spiller kortene riktig." Eivor så på han.   
"Du vet de som sitter ved det PC-bordet og holder på? Det sitter fremmede og ser på kampene live på internett og vedder penger." Det er der mesteparten av dette kommer inn!" Han viftet med sedlene. 

Eivor kikket på han, uten å egentlig ta innover seg hva de gikk i møte.

Det regnet virkelig gull over gladiatoren. De to neste seierne brakte med seg formidable premier. Eivor flottet seg og showet triumferende til publikums jubel. Det var berusende å høre ropingen og klappingen som lå som et lokk over bassenget mens hun løp seiersrunden rundt, hoppet og hoiet, snerret og brølte kvernknurrsk. 

***

Eivor lå med haka under vann i badekaret og hørte Teddy telle pengene høyt for tredje gang. Han satt på badgolvet ved panelovnen og blafret fornøyd med sedlene. Eivor pirket på de oppskrapede fingrene før hun strakk ut armen og snappet til seg et par pommes frites fra esken på dolokket.

"Alle barna..." Åpnet Teddy. Eivor snudde hodet spent.   
"Lå utslått i ringen."  
Hun ventet. Denne var ny.  
"Unntatt Kverna, hun var stjerna."  
"Herregud den var dårlig." Lo hun.

"Ikke min beste." Humret Teddy avslørende.

"Ta den med fallskjermene." Ba hun. 

"Alle barna hoppet i fallskjerm. Unntatt Henning. Han likte spenning."

Eivor hikstet av latter så vannet plasket. 

Teddys latter ble avbrutt av den langsomme vibreringen til telefonen hans. 

"Hvem er det?" Spurte Eivor med munnen såvidt over vannskorpa.

Teddy svarte henne ikke, men ble med ett ivrig i stemmen før han reiste seg og gikk ut av badet.  
Hun fulgte han med blikket ut fra badet og hørte balkongdøra knirke.

De møttes i balkongdøra, hvor hun prøvde kna en hettejakke over den fortsatt fuktige huden. "Hvem var det?"  
Teddy tok henne oppspilt i skuldrene. "Det var de store premiepottene i fremtiden vår som ringte! Hallo! Er Kverna der? Spurte de!" Tøyset han og veltet henne mot sofaen. Hun lot seg forfjamset styre.   
"Hæ? Hva mener du? Hva gjaldt det?" 

Teddy fant fram ei gammel skriveblokk og en penn. "Vi har fått tilbud om et par avtalte kamper fremover. Det ser helt rått ut. Folk kommer til å bli helt ville."   
"Hva mener du? Avtalte kamper?"

Teddy så dumt på henne. "Avtalte kamper. Neste kampen din blir med Houdini. Hun er ninja. Hun vinner over deg da, men dermed møter du, og vinner over Mortis, han er..."  
"Vent, vent, vent." Steilet Eivor. "Hva snakker du om? Hvorfor sier du hun skal vinne? Er ikke poenget at jeg skal prøve å vinne?"

Teddy lo hjertelig. "Nei, jeg sa jo, avtalt spill. Det er nå vi spiller om de store summene. Fra nå av styrer vi spillet hvis vi vil." Eivor så fortsatt forvirret ut.   
"Hallo! Det er jo ikke bare premiepotten man kan vinne på. De som vedder, vinner jo også. Hvis vi vedder på at du taper, når alle andre forventer at du vinner, så casher vi jo ut!" 

"Men vi kan jo ikke vedde på oss selv?" 

Teddy sukket. "Så klart ikke, derfor har vi mellommenn som gjør det for oss."

Eivor grunnet på det en stund. "Men hva med de jeg skal opp mot? Vet de...?"   
Teddy avbrøt henne. "Selvfølgelig vet de. Det var jo derfor jeg ble oppringt! Dette er jo noe man planlegger seg i mellom. Houdini er klar for å vinne over deg, Mortis skal tape. Noe mer spesifikt går vi innpå når det nærmer seg." Han var ivrig i stemmen og skrev hurtig ned noe på papiret. "Vi må kanskje lage litt show av det også." La han til.  
"Men er dette lov? Det er jo å jukse?" Eivor satt fortsatt forknytt.  
Teddy fnøste før han lo. "Alle gjør det jo, det er bare at ingen snakker om det." 

Han så at det ikke sank helt inn hos henne. "Hør, det er bare sånn man spiller spillet etter hvert. Det er jo ikke på ekte, det er jo bare for gøy. Man denger litt på hverandre, så klapper publikum. To ganger i året har vi også noen uker med noen kjempekule kamper. For eksempel tre mot en, tag-team, og sånt. Det kan du bare glede deg til!" 

"Tre mot en?" Stammet hun.   
Teddy humret. "Ja. Jeg vet at Slegga har lyst til det i år. Hvis vi planlegger litt, så blir det kanskje deg, Hauken og Gasellen mot Slegga. På tre mot en, får den som er alene bruke våpen. Det hadde vært tøft om vi klarte få bare kvernknurrer i kampen, da! Det kunne vært episk!"  
Teddy dagdrømte mens han skriblet.  
"Men skal man dit, må man nesten ha avtalt spill."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hun er jo bygd som ei linerle!" Hveste Eivor. Teddy tok henne i armen og lente seg nærmere. "Ja, jeg vet det, men hun skal vinne idag. Det vil lønne seg etter hvert."  
Et par troll presset seg forbi de, etterfulgt av to hekser.  
Eivor gløttet kjapt rundt seg. "Men jeg har jo holdt på lengre enn henne, det kommer til å se så teit ut. Folk forventer jo at jeg vinner. Noe annet er jo flaut!"

Teddy stirret hardt på henne. "Drit i det. Legg vekk stoltheten, tenk på pengene."  
Han skiftet mine og klappet henne yndig på kinnene. "Bare gjør som vi har snakket om." Han smilte brennende varmt. Eivor så fortsatt vrang ut.  
"Hun kommer til å gå etter snuten din med en gang. La henne."  
Eivor pustet stramt før hun skiftet til eselhodet.

Hun sto ansikt til ansikt med Houdini i bassenget. Hun var så sped, Eivor var sikker på hun kunne klabbet til henne med snuten og vunnet. Håndleddene til ninjaen var som små fyrstikker og de lange lysebrune flettene lå drapert over den florlette genseren.  
Eivor kikket en siste gang opp mot Teddy. Det var avtalt at Eivor skulle blåse seg opp og forhøye forventningene.

Kroppen sto i helspenn mens hun blåste faretruende fra den store kjeften. Det dryppet fra de kvasse tennene mens dommeren presenterte de.  
"Houdini har hatt en bratt læringskurve." Hørte hun mellom knurrene sine.  
"...har fått lov å prøve seg mot Kverna, som stadig rykker opp."

Eivor fulgte ikke så godt med på presentasjonene lengre. Hun ventet bare på klarsignalet.

Signalet kom og Eivor glefset umiddelbart provoserende mot Houdini. Ninjaen skvatt grasiøst unna. Hun smatt frem og tilbake foran Eivor og som planlagt, grep tak rundt kjeften. Publikum gispet forvirret, og forventet at Kverna ville slenge henne veggimellom.

Eivor slengte rundt på kjeften, men Houdini var såpass lett til beins at hun hang etter uten problem. Det gikk ikke å riste henne av rett og slett. Eivor snerret som en gammel båtmotor og prøvde påtatt å rygge unna.  
Noen kastet ned et kosteskaft, uten at de enset det. Houdini slapp snuten med den ene hånden og tok henne i geviret. Som planlagt, men Eivor hatet det ikke noe mindre av den grunn. Følelsen av at noen styrte henne med geviret var ufordragelig.  
Houdini brettet henne nedover mot golvet og satte det ene kneet over nesen hennes.

Eivor ble sittende på alle fire og halvhjertet prøve å stritte i mot. Det måtte være akkurat nok til at det var troverdig men ikke nok til å vippe Houdini av pinnen, eller av snuten. Publikum hoiet og ropte, prøvde egge opp Kverna til å gyve løs.  
Hun stirret olmt opp mot ninjaen og klappet håndflaten i golvet. Gong-gongen slo og Houdini var vinneren.

Ninjaen reiste seg opp og tok imot den forvirrede klappingen. Hadde det ikke vært for at det var god kutyme blant publikum, så hadde de muligens buet over pengetapet.  
Eivor reiste seg sakte. Det føltes ikke godt lengre å tape. Selv når det var planlagt. Det pleide å være en frisk renselse å bli kastet rundt på - og tape - mot fremmede. Nå føltes det bare fornedrende.

***

Det hjalp litt å ta igjen på Mortis. Som levende ulevende var det ikke uvanlig at andre fremmede tok litt hardere i når de var i kamp. Eivor kjente hun bet litt hardere. De hadde planlagt litt showing, og serverte publikum en kamp de ønsket. Kverna skulle vinne, og det hadde de forventet - selv om hun hadde gjort det dårlig tidligere. Mortis hadde vært med lenge i klubben, og det var en slags uskreven regel blant spillavtalere at de brukte han som springbrett når det trengtes. For han hadde det ikke noe å si. Han hadde mange seiere under beltet fra før og var en fast gjenganger. De fleste levende ulevende gikk rett og slett lei hvis de ikke hadde en mening i klubben.

Eivor reiste seg oppspilt etter at gong-gongen slo. Tiden hadde gått fra de og Mortis lå karnøflet under henne. Hun ristet fråden vekk og snerret seirende mot klappingen og ropingen. Så hadde hun kanskje vært litt hardere enn ment, men alle var litt hardere mot de levende ulevende. Etter å ha hoppet og løpt fra seg, vendte hun tilbake til Mortis for å hjelpe å knekke han på plass. De var tross alt sammen om dette.

***

"Er det den springfjæra som plager deg igjen?" Mumlet Teddy søvnig i det han snudde seg i sengen.  
"Nei. Jo, den og, men nei." Sukket Eivor.  
Teddy svarte ikke.  
Hun vred seg et par ganger før hun satte seg opp i sengen.  
"Sovnet du igjen?" Forsøkte hun lavt.  
Teddy mumlet før han omsider snudde seg i sengen og myste mot henne.

"Syns du jeg er en snill person?"  
Teddy så dumt på henne en stund før han grep mobilen og kikket på klokka.  
"Hva snakker du om?"  
Hun rettet seg mer opp.  
"Hvis du skulle beskrevet meg, ville du sagt jeg var snill?"

Teddy lente seg på albuene.  
"Tja, joda. Snill og grei." Sa han lett og tomt og mest trett.  
"Okei?" Hun skjønte at han bare svarte i ørska.  
"Men hva betyr det? Snill og grei. Har jeg vært egentlig snill med deg?"  
Teddy snøftet frem et søvnig flir. "Nei, aldri, du har vært grusom."  
"Jeg mener det." Svarte hun mutt.  
"Hvorfor spør du så dumt? Er det så viktig å være så jævla snill hele tiden da?"

Eivor slo anstrengt ut med armene. "Du klarer jo ikke svare konkret engang!"  
Hun sank sammen litt. "Hvis jeg ikke er snill, er jeg slem da? Er jeg en slem person?"  
Teddy dro hånden over fjeset og satte seg litt opp.  
"Man er da vel ikke bare enten snill eller slem. Man kan da vel være bare vanlig?"  
Det gikk ikke inn på henne.  
"Sparker du hunder og katter?" Spurte han plutselig.  
"Nei?" Eivor svarte oppgitt.  
"Se der, da er du en snill person."

Hun snøftet tørt. "Så fordi jeg ikke mishandler dyr så er jeg snill?"  
Teddy lente seg tilbake på hodeputa. "Jepp, akkkurat sånn er det."

Samtalen stagnerte.  
Eivor ble sittende mens Teddy hadde lukket øynene igjen.  
"Har jeg noengang virket fremmedfiendtlig?"  
"Åh, herregud." Hvisket han og la hendene over fjeset.  
"Please..." Fortsatte hun.  
"Ville du sagt jeg er solidarisk mot andre fremmede?"

"Vi er jo alle sammen fremmede her, og nei jeg har ikke sett deg vært 'fiendtlig' mot noen."  
Stønnet han slapt.  
"Men har jeg vist solidaritet mot andre? Mot deg?"  
"Kan du ikke vise litt solidaritet nå og la denne jokeren få sove." Jamret han og trakk dyna til seg før han snudde seg.

Eivor forlot soverommet. Hun ble heller stående på balkongen med eselhodet og kjenne regnet dryppe på kjeften.

Nå når hun var våken, var det unektelig fristende å bare stikke hånden ned i den bunnløse flosshatten og trekke opp en negativ tanke. Alt var ufortjent. Så var det denne lappen hun trakk i natt. Alle hadde gitt henne så mye, og hun fortjente det ikke. Eivor kunne ikke forstå hvordan det gikk, hvorfor alle var så hyggelige. Hun ble tatt imot med åpne armer, Teddy ga henne husly. Gasellen og de andre var så vennlige. Alle jublet når hun seiret. Naboene hilste, ga de ting, var naboer. Hadde hun manipulert alle til å tro at hun hadde fortjent noe av dette? De kjente henne ikke, og det var selvfølgelig til det beste, men likevel. Hun hadde ikke gitt noe som helst tilbake. Det eneste hun gjorde var å eksistere rundt omkring og for en eller annen grunn var alle så snille. Hun blunket lenge i skam.

Eivor måtte lære seg takknemlighet. Hun måtte være snill, pliktoppfyllende, takknemlig, gi av seg selv slik alle rundt henne ga av seg. Det var ikke tid å dvele ved lappene i den boblende flosshatten. Hun fikk bare trekke den godt nedover hodet og smile bredt. Nå når hun endelig hadde det godt, måtte hun ikke blåse det bort. Hvor ellers kunne hun stå på balkongen med kvernknurrhodet og nyte frisk luft? Det var ikke mye til utsikt, men den mørke veien som en hovedåre midt i alt ville hun ikke vært foruten nå. Ei heller lysene i leilighetene tvers over veien. Paret som alltid hadde TVen på til langt på natt. Nissen som sto opp før sju hver lørdag, potterosene i kjøkkenvinduet til hun på tvers over for de. Eivor mintes plutselig den gang krydderplanten til de i etasjen over hadde veltet over kanten og kom dalende forbi henne og Teddy, og hvor han hadde ledd.

Regndråpene samlet seg i pelsen rundt mulen og sildret nedover. På et eller annet tidspunkt hadde de skapt noe her og det kjentes fint.

***

"Kverna!" Teddy ropte oppjaget og hun kunne høre stegene hans i trappa utenfor den tomme leiligheten de brukte til treningsrom. Han buste inn døra så oppspilt at han nesten snublet over seg selv. Eivor gløttet bare på han mens hun hadde hele torsoen til mannekengen mellom kjeften. Det var ikke rent uvanlig at Teddy var hyper for ingenting, og det var ingen vits å slippe det hun holdt på med.

Han hentet pusten dramatisk. "Jeg har gode nyheter! Jeg har helt sjukt gode nyheter!" Hun snudde seg litt mer, men fortsatte å vri og knuge på overdelen av sandsekken. Teddy tok henne i armen for å dra henne unna. "Kan du ta en pause fra den stakkars dukka et lite øyeblikk?"  
Endelig fikk han hennes fulle oppmerksomhet. "Jeg har landet oss året kamp! Hallo! Jeg mener tidenes kamp! Det blir dødsbra!" Han pauset, hentet fortsatt pusten. "Alle kommer til å forvente at du vinner, vi vedder på tap, Rex vinner og vi tjener fett! Det kommer til å ta helt av!"

Eivor så ikke videre solgt ut ennå. "Det blir deg mot Rex! Han er bikkjemenneske og la egentlig opp for lenge siden, men han har spurt om å gjøre en slags gjesteopptreden! Jeg har snakket med han, og han er med på alt! Det blir helt konge! Ingen kommer til å forvente at han vinner etter å ha vært borte så lenge. Hvis vi rigger kampen og vedder...gjør vi det stort." Han lente seg mot henne og grep basen på eselørene hennes mens han lekte med de som er par joysticks. "Dette er kampen som kan forandre alt! Nei, VIL forandre alt!" Han stakk fjeset helt inn mot pelsen mellom øynene hennes. "Dette blir kampen med stor K. Og stor A, og P og M...og...eller, ja du skjønner." Lo han.  
Han slapp henne og slengte seg bort til en haug av gaffateipruller.  
"Ting kommer til å bli helt annerledes etter dette." Kvitret han mens han snurret noen runder med tape over et par svake punkter på punching-mannekengen. "Eller, hva sier du? Er du klar for å bade i de virkelig store pengesummene?" Eivors store hode nikket ivrig og hun snerret knitrende glad mot han. Teddy humret.

"Jeg skal kjøpe vinger for pengene." Nynnet han og gløttet lekent mot henne.


	9. Chapter 9

De stod ved bassengkanten. Rex hadde akkurat klatret ned. Folk var allerede begynt å rope og hoie. Teddy og Eivor sto helt inntil hverandre. "Hva om publikum blir skikkelig sinte når jeg taper?" Hvisket hun bekymret. Teddy smilte og klappet henne lett på kinnene. "La de da! De blir jo sinte fordi de elsker deg! Fordi de vet hvor rå-god du er!" Roste han og kuppet fjeset hennes med nevene. "Men det spiller ingen rolle! Etter denne kampen kan folk bare tro hva de vil!" De stirret på hverandre. "Bare spill godt med, husk hva dere har øvd på. Gi folk litt show, la de tro at du vinner. Gi de noe å snakke om! Lag drama!" Eivor nikket og ristet kroppen anspent. Teddy rettet på den svarte polyesterjakken hennes før han klappet henne på ryggen for å skysse henne ned i bassenget. "Du er en ustoppelig kraft! Du kommer til å vaske golvet her med oss alle!" Lo han.

Eivor så rart på han men var for oppspilt til å tenke på noe annet enn kampen.

Hun sto ansikt til ansikt med Rex og forandret til kvernknurrhodet. Folk tørstet etter kaos og bråk. Eivor gløttet på Teddy som nesten sto og trippet. Hun hveste hydraulisk, med slevje hengende fra tanngarden mot Rex, som sto og varmet opp håndleddene. De delte et blikk og ventet på introduksjonen. Det var nesten ikke å høre noe over publikum.

Det var en selvsagt seier. Rex hadde jo tross alt ikke vært med på lenge. Og hun hadde bevist seg selv i ringen nå en stund.

Teddy studerte publikum. Eivor og Rex sirkulerte hverandre som planlagt.

Publikum holdt kollektivt kjeft i det dommeren startet kampen. Eivors kvernknurske røst som en flokk ville hester over metallgolv. Rex benyttet sjansen til å skuldertakle henne som avtalt. Hun tok han i mot men havnet likevel på gulvet flere meter bak.  
"Kverna, Kverna, Kverna!" Skrek publikum allerede oppmuntrende. Teddy fulgte stille med på både publikum og utøvere. Han kjente dollargliset brette seg mot ørene. Rex og Eivor bykset ennå. Denne kampen skulle tross alt vare en stund. Han tvang henne over på mage med et fast armlås over snuten og den ene foten i ryggen hennes.

Han hadde nesen hennes klemt helt inn mot det ene bassenghjørnet.

Rex lente seg inn mot det lodne øret hennes.

"Jeg vet hvem du er, Eivor." Hvisket han.

Han kunne like gjerne ha bløgget henne. Hun ble umiddelbart slapp under han.  
Tiden måtte ha stoppet. Hun tenkte seg hardt om. Gikk tilbake dagens steg. Gårsdagens steg. Forrige ukes steg. Forrige måned. Ante ikke hva hun så etter. Blikket stod som frosset i bassengflisene foran henne.  
"Og nå skal du høre etter."

Hun turte ikke annet.  
Folk skrålte fortsatt, ropte på henne.

"Hvis du ikke vinner kampen, så avslører jeg for alle hvem du er, hvor du kommer fra og hvem du jobber for." Den rolige, hese stemmen druknet ut alt rundt de. Den kom som fra et sandblåst mareritt. Akkurat nå var det bare de to her. Hun gløttet skrekkslagent på han.

"Ja. du hørte rett. Glem avtalen. Du skal vinne. Vinner du, så holder jeg kjeft. Blink en gang hvis du skjønner konsekvensene." Hun blunket hardt og dirrende.  
"Tro meg, jeg gjør deg en tjeneste. Du vil se Teddy for det han virkelig er. Lag en lyd hvis du vet hva du har å gjøre. Så fortsetter vi. Og du? Dette blir mellom oss."

Hun hørte plutselig folk fortsatt rope og hoie, egget henne til å ta igjen. Musklene hennes strammet seg under han og hun låt som en kvalt el-gitar før hun klarte å velte han av seg.

Publikum jublet. Eivor kastet et kjapt blikk opp mens Rex fortsatt lå på golvet. Teddy så bare koreografien de hadde planlagt fortsatt. Publikum ventet spent. Hun kikket nedover kjeften og mot Rex, som fortsatt så på henne som om han ventet på et dansetrinn. Et bare de to visste om.

Hva som egentlig skjedde så, var hun ikke sikker på. Hun kunne se seg selv hogge mot han. Hun kunne se seg selv kaste han rundt. Et par ganger klasket han henne over kjeften så hun selv landet på rygg. Det føltes som hun så seg selv fra utenfra. Som om hun selv sto blant publikum og uten kontroll var vitne til monsteret som var helt i harnisk i bassenget. Hun så seg selv rive og velte på Rex, hun så Rex ta i mot som avtalt mellom de. Hun så Teddy stod stiv som en stokk og stirret på koreografien som ikke matchet den de hadde planlagt.

Rex la inn et par trinn hvor hun fikk seg en på underkjeven så hun tumlet rundt et par ganger.

Hva som utløste det, var hun ikke sikker på men det var noe med blikket hans som sa at hun kunne legge inn siste støt. Eivor pløyde han ned i golvet og kunne kjenne at han ikke greide ta i mot slik de hadde øvd på. Hun lå over han og tannrekka satt godt ned i armen han holdt opp foran halsen sin. Rex stirret fornøyd opp på henne der hun knurret metallisk. Hun kunne høre jubelen og lite annet.

"Kverna! Kverna! Kverna!"  
Rex lå bare og tok i mot.

Eivor turte ikke slippe han. Selv ikke når gong-gongen slo. Hun stirret redd mot han med eseløynene. Hun orket ikke se seg rundt, men jubelen var ikke til å ta feil av.

Hun hadde vunnet.

Publikum hylte så man skulle tro taket lettet. Hun klatret av han og kikket opp mot kanten rundt de. Folk hoppet og hylte, de klappet og trampet. De egget henne til å ta den vanlige seiersrunden. Alle visste hun kom til å vinne. Hun kunne ikke annet. Med et motorsagdrønn brølte hun seirende og slo opp med hendene i været som en triumferende gladiator. Publikum gjorde det samme. Hun hoppet og showet rundt. Hun lo kvernknursk, av metall som skrapte mot metall og en V8 motor. Det skrattet hardt fra den skarpe tannrekka.

Hun lo for ikke å gråte. Hun kunne ikke slutte.

For hver innpust, kjentes det som masken skulle glippe. Hun måtte fortsette å le. Ikke bryte sammen. Det trakk i øyekroken og munnvikene. Det trakk så det gjorde vondt.

Hun fråtset i støyet og kaoset. Kunne ikke annet. Tvangsforet seg på jubelen. Eivor spant rundt seg selv, lo hvesende og speilet publikums elleville bråk. Det dundret så hardt mot henne, hun ble helt ør. Hun blunket skremt, saumfarte det lykkelige pulikum for å finne Teddy. Han sto i ro og klappet alvorlig. Rex satt på golvet og så på mens Eivor ikke gjorde annet enn å hale ut tiden og lo desperat. De skrapende metalliske brølene ble tørrere og mer stakkato.

Teddy ventet. Eivor svelget hardt og tok Rex i hånden. Det dugget seg for blikket hennes men hun kunne se han smile mot henne. Publikum klappet de ut av bassenget. Teddy tok henne i mot. Han var hard i både grepet og smilet. Folk flokket seg til de for å gratulere og Teddy lo og tøyset mens han holdt henne hardt i armen. Eivor klarte ikke fokusere på noe. Hun bare forandret seg så hun kunne svare på gratulasjonene hun også, men feiringen var kortvarig og han dro henne etter seg ut. Hjemturen var stille og Teddy gikk et par skritt foran henne hele veien.

Eivor hadde akkurat lukket døra bak seg og det satte Teddy i gang. Han bråsnudde seg.

"Har jeg gjort deg noe?" Slo han ut med. Eivor ristet skamfullt på hodet. "Nei." Svarte hun spakt.  
"Neivel?" Han rygget mot stua. "Så hva i helvete var det som skjedde der ute da?" Han gikk fra null til seksti.

Eivor slo ut med armene men kom ikke ut med noe mer en enn tomt sukk.

"Du får ikke begynne sånn, jeg vil ha svar!" Han måtte være oppe i åtti nå. Hun ble stående i gangen.

"Hvorfor gjorde du ikke som vi hadde planlagt?" Hun hadde virkelig ikke noe ordentlig svar å gi han. "Det bare... ble sånn." Mumlet hun.  
"Det bare ble sånn?!" Skrek han tilbake. "Det bare ble sånn?!" Han freste det på nytt. "Er du klar over hva du har gjort? Er du klar over..." Han mistet munn og mæle et sekund. "Herregud..." Hulket han før han fyrte seg opp igjen.

"Jeg har tapt alt! ALT!" Stemmen slo i veggene og han veivet forbannet med armene. Eivor sto fortsatt på samme flekk og det så ut til å provosere han.

"Dette skulle bli vår gullbillett! Alt var jo planlagt! Vi hadde jo øvd på alt! Alt var planlagt! Det var i boks! Og så har du ingenting å si?" Stemmen hans var hes og hysterisk. "Jeg vil ha et SVAR!" Hylte han.  
"Jeg har ikke noe svar. Det bare føltes rett der og da." Forsøkte hun og bet seg i tunga over at hun ikke bare holdt kjeft. Men han fortjente et svar.

Teddy fosskokte. "FØLTES RETT?! Føltes det rett å backstabbe meg på den måten? Føltes det RETT?!" Stemmen hans sprakk og han kylte ei bordlampe mot henne. "Hvorfor unnet du meg ikke tapet vi planla? Hvorfor unnet du meg ikke pengene vi skulle vinne? Hæ? Fordi du har så svært et ego? Fordi du ikke vil tape?" Han peste så hardt mellom ropingen, hun kunne høre det hvine i brystet hans. "Jeg satset ALT jeg hadde! Jeg satset alt jeg hadde så vi skulle leve litt bedre!" Ropingen hans hadde begynt å skjære i ørene.

Eivor stod stille.

"Tror du jeg liker å leve sånn her? Tror du jeg har lyst å bo her resten av livet?" Han pekte vilt og retningsløst mot møblene. "Jeg bor i en jævla kommunal leilighet! Se deg rundt! Jeg har ingenting! Jeg bor i et drittstrøk i ei drittleilighet! Jeg har ingen møbler fra dette tiåret engang! Unner du meg ikke noe bedre? Svar meg!"

"Jo...men." Han avbrøt henne. "Men hva da? Hva da? Men du klarte ikke å styre det egoet ditt? Du måtte bare vinne? Du måtte ha den seieren? For hva da? Du ville heller ha fem minutters jubel enn penger? Det er så typisk kvernknurr. Du er så jævla dum og sta og korttenkt! Jeg skjønner ikke at jeg orket med deg! 'Aldri kast bort tiden på å trene en kvernknurr', sa jeg alltid til meg selv. For dere kan ikke samarbeide og er alt for vrang og vanskelig å ha med å gjøre. Men du var annerledes, trodde jeg. Jeg angrer på at jeg tok deg inn, på at jeg trodde du kunne bli noe som helst. Jeg angrer på all tiden jeg har brukt på deg!"

Det klumpet seg i halsen hennes men hun måtte bare ta i mot.

"Dette skulle bli min billett ut av dette hølet!" Han så ør ut av all ropingen og tok seg til ansiktet.

"Hvis du ikke har noe svar, så kommer jeg til å anta at du gjorde dette fordi du satte seieren din høyere enn vårt felles mål. At du er så full av trass og ondskap at du ikke unnet meg premien fordi du ikke kunne legge bort egoet ditt."

Han ventet forgjeves.

Teddy så plutselig tom og sliten ut. Han satte seg ned i sofaen og stirret ut i intet. "Jeg har mistet alt. Jeg satset alt for ingenting." Han så på henne med et blikk hun visste kom til å hjemsøke henne lenge. Eivor ble bare stående som et fjols som vanlig.  
Teddy luntet nedslått mot soverommet og lukket døra bak seg.

Eivor pustet forsiktig ut og tørket seg under øynene før hun stille samlet delene av lampen og satte den ved ytterdøra. Hun ble stående og se på døra, vurdere valgene sine. Hun kunne dra og ha dårlig samvittighet, eller hun kunne kanskje prøve å ordne opp i ting. Hun ante ikke hvordan, men Teddy fortjente at hun ga det et forsøk. Forsatt stående ved døren, det kunne også være til det beste om hun bare forlot han og var ute av livet hans for godt.

Han måtte kanskje bare få tid på seg. Eivor ville ordne opp denne gangen.


	10. Chapter 10

Eivor fortsatte å trene, mest for å være ute av synet til Teddy. Hun satte seg opp på alle kampene som ble forespurt, men med nederlag etter nederlag. Det var ikke noe poeng. Hun lot seg bare gruse. Teddy sa heller ingenting på det. Han fulgte knapt med. De gikk dit sammen, han fulgte henne til bassengkanten og så fort kampen var over, gikk han ut og ventet på henne. Eivor orket knapt reise seg etter å ha blitt most ned i flisene. Hvis noen kunne kostet henne opp og rullet henne ut med søpla, hadde det vært å foretrekke. 

Alt var kaldt og rart. Publikum klappet og ropte på vinneren - og det var ikke henne. Naboene nikket bare, ville ikke blande seg. De hadde blitt etterspurt på gatekjøkkenet. Knapt nok snakket de lengre. Det gikk på rent praktiske ting og ikke noe mer. 

Teddy tilbragte mesteparten av tiden inne på soverommet med en sliten laptop, eller ute med motorsykkelen. Eivor lot mannekengen få gjennomgå, og når hun ikke sov på sofaen, tilbragte hun tiden på balkongen. Utsikten hun så raskt hadde tatt til seg og blitt glad i, var nå forpestet av Teddys misnøye. Kanskje gikk det ikke å like denne utsikten over lengre tid. Kanskje måtte man være gal for å finne noe fint med den. Så hadde hun vel hatt feil hele tiden. 

Den ihjeltygde sandsekken med armer og føtter var den eneste hun orket å se i øynene. Hun måtte ordne dette på noe vis, men hver gang hun prøvde rydde i tankene, var det som en ballong blåste opp i brystet hennes inntil hun rettet oppmerksomheten mot noe helt annet. Som å bli karnøflet ned i bassenget. Der og da kunne hun glemme alt. I det minste inntil hun så Teddys skuffede mine som en lyskaster ned fra kanten. Han trengte kanskje bare mer tid. Eller så var det hun som trengte tid, og kjente hun seg selv så kom hun til å bruke for lang tid. Mannekengen så i det minste ikke like skuffet ut. Han bare tok i mot, ikke ulikt henne. Det samme tomme uttrykket på begge, og omtrent like mye vettugt mellom øra. 

Hun hadde en underlig følelse av å løpe for å innhente noe som allerede var forbi.  
Som om horisonten foran henne bare var en hildring av det som lå bak henne.

Eivor bet løs på mannekengen mens hun lot ordene til Rex gå på repeat. Gnagsåret brant i bakhodet. Det slet henne ut å tenke på hvor lenge han hadde visst, og om han hadde sagt noe til noen. Han lovte jo, men det betød vel ingenting. 

Teddy hadde nærmest avskrevet henne umiddelbart, og kanskje var det dette Rex hadde ment. Var hun ikke verdt mer for Teddy enn det han tjente på henne? Hvis hun gikk ut døra nå, var det ikke sikkert han savnet henne. 

Teddy hadde raskt blitt en oppmuntrende venn. Han fikk henne til å tro hun kunne klare alle mål de hadde satt seg. Det var vanskelig å tro noe ondt om han, men frøet var sådd. Kanskje, bare kanskje, måtte hun smake på tanken om at han bare hadde brukt henne for sin egen vinning. Eller kanskje Rex bare var utspekulert og ønsket å rive de ned. Kanskje Rex hadde klart å få Eivor til å rive ned alt selv. Noen ganger undret hun på om hun hadde diktet opp alt. Rex hadde ikke sagt noe, hun bare innbilte det seg i et par sekunders galskap. Kanskje hørte hun feil. Kanskje Rex hadde tatt feil. Kanskje hun ikke het Eivor. Kanskje hun faktisk het Kverna. Hun rev hardt i mannekengen. Idiot.

* 

Fra glippene i dørkarmen og der låsekassens skulle vært, kunne hun se flimmeret fra laptopen på Teddys soverom mens hun gikk utslått mot balkongen. Hun orket ikke med utsikten lengre, men det var godt med frisk luft mens hun druknet ute omverden med en gammel Discman. 

Ikke fordi de gamle spilleliste var så innmari mye bedre å dykke inn i. Faktisk var nostalgien som fulgte, kvalmt tyngende. Hun klarte alltid å lure seg til å tro at å mimre skulle være fint, men det var sjeldent det. Alt fikk en bismak og en kvalme ulik noe annet, foruten kanskje det femte sjokoladekakestykket en trykket innpå for å unngå å måtte snakke i en familiebursdag. 

Det var underlig hvor vondt det kunne smake, men det var ikke noen annen plass å gjemme seg - foruten i bassenget. Hvis nåtiden, fortiden og fremtiden skulle være like utålelig, begynte det å bli smått med plass.

***

Eivor reiste seg på vaklende armer, og så akkurat ryggen på Teddy forsvinne i mengden. Gasellen hjalp henne opp og takket for seieren. Publikum jublet for en av kvernknurrene der og det var ikke Eivor. 

Hun jobbet seg gjennom folkemassen, mot garderoben. Det kjentes bløtt mot det ene ermet, og det var inne på badet, ved speilene, hun prellet av seg jakka og så på det klissete T-skjorte-ermet som trakk til seg blodet fra et bittsår. Med metervis av dopapir, prøvde Eivor å vaske bort nok til å få litt oversikt.

"Jo, jeg så hun gikk...Se der er du, ja." Gasellen kom forsiktig inn døra med Slegga på slep. Eivor kikket på de uten å si noe. "Shit, jeg visste det! Jeg kjente jeg traff med den ene tanna!" Utbrøt Gasellen bekymret. "Hvorfor sa du ingenting?" Eivor trakk på skuldrene. "Det går bra." 

De kom nærmere inn for å se. "Æsj, hva tror du, Slegga. Tror du hun må sy?" Gasellen lente seg helt inn. Slegga myste. "Nei, jeg tror det der skal gå bra, så lenge det slutter å blø etter hvert." Eivor orket ikke være med i samtalen og fortsatte bare å vaske blodet som hadde rent nedover armen. 

"Enn om det blir betent da? Uff, det skulle vært sjekka, syns jeg." Gasellen var fortsatt bekymret. Slegga hentet mer papir. "Neida, det går nok fint. Det ser verre ut enn det er." Hun var ikke overbevist. 

Han sukket. "Skulle det nå bli verre, så vil hun jo merke det ganske fort." 

"Ikke tenk på det. Det er bare en liten skramme. Det bare blødde noe jævlig." Mumlet Eivor hest. 

"Det der hadde sikkert diskvalifisert meg hvis du hadde sagt noe under kampen." Sa Gasellen lavt. Alle tre så på hverandre. Eivor trakk lett på skuldrene med et mildt fnys.

Det ble stille en stund.

"Men du." Begynte Gasellen. "Vi kom egentlig for å spørre..." 

Eivor så anstrengt på de. 

"Hvordan går det med deg, sånn egentlig?" Gasellen og Slegga delte et blikk.

Det trykket hett bak øynene hennes og hun gjemte et hardt svelg.

"Hva mener du?" Kvekket hun stramt. "Det går da vel bra?" La hun til med et kvalt smil, uten at hun kom til å vinne noen pris for scenekunst med det første.

"Du, vi ser jo at det er noe. Har det skjedd noe med deg og Teddy? Etter den store kampen, mener jeg." Fortsatte Gasellen.

Eivor ristet svakt på hodet med et stramt pokerfjes.

"Nei..." Hvisket hun og fortsatte å polere armen.

Gasellen og Slegga så på hverandre. "Skjedde det noe under den kampen, da? Skjedde det noe mellom Rex og Teddy?" 

Eivor så forvirret ut. "Mellom Rex og Teddy?"

Slegga lente seg mot en av vaskene. "Ja? Du vet hvem Rex er, ja?" 

Eivor rettet seg litt i ryggen og så på de. "Ja, han er hundemenneske, han var aktiv her før, men la opp." 

Slegga og Gasellen så på hverandre igjen, og ventet på at Eivor skulle fortsette.

Hun gjorde ikke det.

Gasellen klødde seg litt på haka.  
"Teddy og Rex var et team før. Teddy var treneren hans."  
"De var en solid duo som kalte seg T-Rex." La Slegga til.

Eivor stod stum foran de. 

"De hadde en god dynamikk sammen, virket det som. De var perlevenner. Så var det en stor kamp, og etter den var det som om noe forandret seg mellom de. Begge ble så annerledes. Rex slutta like etterpå og forsvant helt." Fortalte Gasellen.

"Hva skjedde mellom de?" Spurte Eivor lavt.

Slegga gløttet mot døra. "Bare Teddy og Rex vet hva som skjedde." 

Eivor prøvde ta det innover seg uten å glemme såret. 

"Vel, hva enn som var mellom de...denne gangen er det bare min feil." Hun visste ikke hvem hun egentlig prøvde å overtale.

De to andre kvernknurrene lyttet. 

"Men hva er greia da? Hva har du gjort?" Smatt Gasellen inn.

"Jeg..." Eivor startet, men visste ikke hvordan hun skulle fortsette og samtidig holde kjeft.

"Jeg...jeg tror jeg har ruinert Teddy." Den korte setninga tok pusten fra henne.

"Og jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal fikse det." Det strammet seg i halsen så hun kjente stemmen dirre. Hun unnet seg ikke å briste.

De skjønte det lå mer bak men at det fikk forbli skjult. En kvernknurr kjenner en kvernknurr best. Kvernknurrer klager ikke.

Eivor snudde seg for å stappe papiret i søpla før hun la jakkeermet under springen.

"Er det noe vi kan gjøre?" Spurte Gasellen.

Eivor orket ikke heve blikket fra kaldvannet i springen som spylte hardt mot jakken. Hun bare trakk på skuldrene og blunket vekk varmen.

Slegga lente seg mot Eivor. "Hør. Jeg har jo tenkt på å ha en slik tre-mot-en kamp. Hva om at vi fikser noe stort? Meg mot deg, Gasellen og Panser? En skikkelig fullstappet kvernknurrkamp. Hadde ikke det vært noe? Så avtaler vi litt koreografi og slikt."

Eivor trakk pusten langsomt og strevde med å se på de. 

"Det kunne blitt spektakulært! Så kommer du deg litt på beina igjen, får ballen til å rulle." Fortsatte han.

Eivor løftet seg litt. "Ja?" Sa hun forsiktig. 

Gasellen lyste opp. "Ja! Det kan være en del å hente i slike kamper, det er få vinnere på oddsen...store premier." Lokket hun.

En tilbakeholdt, kort latter med et snev av lettelse glapp kjapt for Eivor. Hun vekslet blikket mellom Gasellen og Slegga. 

"Jeg skal snakke med Teddy." Det føltes på overtid befriende å si det.


	11. Chapter 11

Hun knakket på baderomsdøra. Etter flere runder, dag og natt med å finne rett tidspunkt - hadde hun heller kastet seg i det. Døra var ulåst, men hun hadde hørt han fylle i badekaret og hadde ikke tenkt å buse inn uinvitert. 

"Ja." Svarte Teddy mutt.

Døra gled sakte opp og hun lente seg såvidt på dørstokken. Teddy kikket opp fra Donaldkryssordet og mot henne. 

Han ventet. 

Eivors blikk flakket et sekund. Hun måtte ta grep over situasjonen og fikse dette. 

"Jeg har snakket med Slegga. Han ønsker en sånn tre-mot-en med meg, Gasellen og Panser. Vi kan gjøre den akkurat slik vi vil." 

Teddys øyebryn løftet hele fjeset hans. "Er det sant?" Han satte seg opp i vannet. 

Tankene måtte stables et par sekunder. "En ren kvernknurrkamp? Tre mot en! Det kan bli litt av en premie! Det kreves fire rett for full pott!"

Eivor nikket. Han veivet plutselig med armene og kikket seg rundt med varierte summelyder. "På stua!" Han pekte forbi henne. "Hent skriveblokka mi. Fort! Fort!" Han veivet pekefingeren forbi henne. Eivor spant rundt og løp etter den.

På retur til dørstokken, grep han notatblokka fra henne og viftet henne inn. "Kom, kom da." 

Han skriblet i blokka med kryssordpenna si. "Dette kan bli stort!" Vannet skvulpet så kryssordet ble fuktig.

Eivor knelte ved badekaret. Tiden var inne. Stemmen hennes var forsiktig men klar. "Jeg er så lei meg for alt jeg har gjort..." Han stanset henne med hånden. "Ikke tenk på det noe mer." Hun så forfjamset på han. "Alt det der ligger i fortiden." Han kuppet fjeset hennes i hendene sine og lente henne inn mot seg. Det lyste av han, som om øynene hans rullet to like og slo jackpot.  
"Pengene...ligger i fremtiden." Utåndet han ambisiøst. Hans intense øyne var låst mot hennes vidåpne. Hun lette etter noe i hans blikk, han hadde funnet det han lette etter i hennes.

***

"Jeg stikker ut med sykkelen en tur. Jeg tar med noe godt til oss etterpå!" Teddy sto i døra inn til den tomme leiligheten og trikset med nøkkelknippet sitt. Eivor slapp mannekengen og snudde på hele kjeften før hun nikket.  
Han så ut som han var sprengklar til å slå ut i full blomst der han sto og kikket stolt på henne. "Fire kvernknurrer i samme kamp." Sukket han drømmende. "For en begivenhet." Eivor snøftet mildt av han. Han humret og skulle akkurat til å dra før han stoppet opp igjen.  
"Og du! Jeg har en helt ny alle-barna-vits." Ørene henne reiste seg. "Jeg skal fortelle den senere. Den er skikkelig drøy." Fristet han før han lo og jogget vekk. Eivor knegget mekanisk.

Hun fortsatte å gyve løs på det gaffateip-mumifiserte skremselet. Hun var inne i varmen igjen. Eivor hadde selv klart å ordne det haltende vennskapet deres og det føltes motiverende å se Teddy glad og ivrig igjen. Det skulle ikke bli slik som med Teddy og Rex. Det kunne blitt, men hun hadde greid å avverge det. Hun hadde greid å gripe roret og berge det de hadde skapt sammen. Hun ville ikke være en vandrehistorie, slik Rex var. Hun var Kverna. Kvernknurren som snart skulle reise seg igjen. Hennes storhetstid hadde såvidt begynt. Å få høre navnet sitt blant publikums jubel igjen, føle spenningen syde over de i bassenget. Å få se Teddy stå ved bassengkanten uten skuffelsen og besvikelsen. 

Eivor gledet seg til å kjempe med de andre kvernknurrene. Teddy hadde spredt ryktet, så publikum ventet hviskende. Det lå opp til god stemning, god koreografi og gode penger. Hun sitret mens kjeften rev i mannekengen. De hadde lagt opp til dramatikk og action i bassenget. Det skulle bli deres amfiteater med et tre-akters stykke. En helaftens opplevelse. 

Hun bykset over mannekengen og tvang den fast mens hun hadde hele hodet dens i gapet. Det brummet og snerret metallisk fra henne. Det var så enkelt nå. Grepet hennes var hardere, kvelende. Hun kunne både løfte, gripe og bryte mye mer enn før. Gaffateipen fikk kjørt seg under henne der hun krøstet den stakkars skrotten. 

Bak henne bredte en lyssøyle seg med døren som sakte svingte opp. 

Det var som å se henne for første gang i full utspring i det halvmørket rommet.  
Det veldige kaos med den matte pelsen i nakken, i kontrast mot de nye musklene som spant under T-skjorten. Tannrekka som sakset og skar mot den tykkhudede mannekengen. Det sprikende geviret og de avlange, lodne eselørene.  
Alt som, samlet, så for tungt ut mot skuldrene, men likevel så lettvint bet og hogg fra seg. Som om det var skapt med akkurat det formålet.

"Hei Eivor."

Hun kjente umiddelbart igjen stemmen. 

Ørene løftet og vred seg før hele snuten fulgte etter.  
De dirrende mørke øynene nistirret. Umulig. Hun tok feil. Turte ikke blunke. 

Igor så på henne fra midt på golvet. Bak han stod Fyrtårnet. Halsen hennes stengte seg. Hun snudde seg mot han.

"Det ble litt for mye kontorjobb for deg, kanskje?" Spurte han prøvende. Eivor rørte seg ikke, stirret bare skrekkslagent. "For lite utfoldelse? Det var vel derfor du dro hit. For å fortsette det du har blitt så glad i?" Han pauset et lite sekund for å se om hun tok det innover seg. Selvfølgelig gjorde hun det. "Å banke fremmede, mener jeg." La han til. Hun hadde så lyst å gjøre noe, hva som helst, men hun var helt handlingslammet. Det blanke, tause eselblikket hennes vek ikke fra han. To solformørkelser som stirret mot han. 

"Men å dra helt hit, for å sloss med fremmede?" Han furet brynene litt. "For å sloss som rotter i slummen." Det var avsky i tonen hans. Ørene hennes la seg skamfullt ned. 

"Eller..." Fortsatte Igor. "Dro du for å finne likesinnede? Venner?" Spurte han tørt og useriøst. "Hvordan syns du det gikk? Var det verdt det? Var det verdt å blåse bort alt du hadde, for dette?" 

I det hun trakk pusten, forandret hun seg. "Alt jeg hadde? Hva da?" Stemmen hennes ga gjenklang i rommet. "DU tok fra meg alt! Jeg hadde ingenting! Ingen frihet, ingen venner, ingenting! Ingenting annet enn FMAF!" Pusten hennes var så rask hun kjentes ør.  
"Du holdt meg i kjetting!" Skjøt hun inn som en påminner for de alle. Igor avfeide henne. "Og se hvor du havnet uten den." Parerte han. Hun pustet hurtig fortsatt. Han fikk ikke snakke henne rundt slik han alltid gjorde. "Nei...Du holdt meg fanget! Du tok alt fra meg." Gjentok hun.

Igor nikket overbærende. "Tok alt fra deg? Jeg ga deg alt." Han var rolig men kvass i stemmen. Blikket hennes skalv vått, med et blussende rødskjær rundt øynene.  
"Jeg ga deg et eget sted å bo. Jeg la alt til rette for deg. Jeg skaffet deg jobb og beskyttelse. Huset til foreldrene dine i Spania, syntes de ikke noe om det likevel?" Han skakket på hodet og det strammet seg så i halsen hennes hun hadde problemer med å svelge. 

Igor ventet. Det var godt synlig for han at hun forsøkte å bearbeide situasjonen. Blikket hennes hadde fortsatt ikke bevegd seg unna han. Hun kunne ikke annet enn å stirre. Det begynte å gå opp for henne. Var hun en gladiator, så hadde Igor alltid vært Cæsar. 

Den overfladiske pustingen hennes lå helt opp i den forknytte strupen og hun maktet ikke å hente en hard pust nok til å heve stemmen. Det ble ikke mer enn akkurat det hun hadde bak tunga. "Du forlot meg!" Stemmen var så anstrengt, det var knapt annet enn en pistrete hvesing fra halsen. Så kom det også ut helt annerledes enn hun hadde tiltenkt. Men det var for sent. Ordene ble hengende mellom de. En lenke som bandt de på tvers av rommet, på tvers av kontrastene. Igor hadde allerede tatt ordene fra henne, det gikk ikke å ta de tilbake. Det gled et kortvarig smil over han, mer en bekreftelse på at han nok en gang hadde rundspilt henne. Hver gang. Det var som en sabotør alltid forkludret noe rett før hun åpnet munnen. Hun blunket brennhett, redd for at det ikke var en glipp.

"Jeg skjønner at det skremte deg." Svarte han rolig. Hun forsøkte å riste på hodet, men ingen muskler leet seg tilstrekkelig. "Kom hjem, Eivor." Han skiftet akkurat nok på skuldrene til å være et snev mer inviterende. Eivor var urørlig. 

"Vi legger alt dette bak oss. Rådhuset og alt. Vi går tilbake til slik vi hadde det før." Lokket Igor langsomt. "Denne klubben din også, vi glemmer den. Kom hjem." Det var en ordre forkledd som en bønn. Eivors blikk ble om mulig litt mer forvirret. Hun kunne ikke, hun nektet. Hvis han trodde det skulle være så enkelt. Det måtte være noe mer. Han hadde ikke kommet hit bare for å spørre. Hun ble svimmel bare av å vurdere hva han hadde funnet på, for av erfaring var hun alltid taperen. Hun kjentes kokende varm på innsiden. Som om en kjernenedsmelting var i anmarsj.

"Kom tilbake der du hører hjemme." Forsatte han. Hun hadde ikke energi til å ta innover seg at han skulle ha en idé om hvor hun hørte hjemme, når hun knapt visste det selv. 

"Nei." Kvekket hun gråtkvalt. Det var alt hun klarte å få frem. Hun forventet at Igor skulle knyte seg i sinne, men han gjorde ikke det. Han bare nikket forståelsesfullt.

"Jeg vil at dette skal være ditt valg." Begynte han. Hun lyttet i frykt. "Enten kan du komme frivillig, og vi lar klubben din være i fred. De fortsetter som om ingenting har hendt. Eller, du gjør det vanskelig og vi spyler denne termitthaugen tom. Alle i klubben blir dratt frem i lyset og deportert. Alt jevnes med jorden." 

Han kunne se panikken bre seg i de våte øynene hennes. Kunne ikke Teddy styrte inn døren snart og ordne opp? Han var tross alt joker, han ville funnet en måte. Kanskje. Om så det kom noen naboer. Hvem som helst. Hvorfor var det aldri noen som gikk forbi? Hvorfor var hun helt alene? Hun ville skrike etter Teddy. Hun ville skrike etter hjelp. Eller ikke. Dette var tross alt hennes problem. Dette var noe hun hadde lagt igjen for lenge siden og, som et fjols, håpt ikke skulle innhente henne. 

Igor ventet. "Jeg gir deg nå muligheten til å vise kameratskap blant dine nye venner. Kom frivillig og spar de. Har du ikke skapt nok besvær og elendighet for de? Vil du gjøre det rette eller dra alle med deg i fallet?" 

Det begynte å løsne seg i halsen hennes, men nå hadde hun ikke flere ord. Istedet kom pusten raskt og hun kunne kjenne hele overkroppen heve for hvert hypre innpust. Rommet krympet rundt henne og mulighetene likeså. Hva annet kunne hun gjøre? 

Igor hadde hatt henne fra han åpnet døren, han bare lekte med henne. Såpass innså hun. Han var Cæsar. Hun, et smadret insekt under tommelen hans. 

Hvordan kunne hun kjempe imot? Igor hadde hele Bekkebakken. Hun hadde sovesofaen til Teddy. 

Det rant varmt ned kinnene og hun bet forsiktig i den krampende underleppa. Alt de hadde skapt her, for ingenting. Hva skulle Teddy tro? 

Skuldrene, blikket og hjertet hennes sank samtidig og hun tok seg skjelvende for den innbitte munnen for å ikke rakne. Kvernknurrer klager ikke. De står på. Igor åpnet armene langsomt mot henne og skysset henne fornøyd ut fra den tomme leiligheten.

Katatonisk tok hun seg opp til ellevte etasje med Fyrtårnet på slep, for å hente noen av tingene sine. Hun fikk såvidt med seg hva hun gjorde. Ikke husket hun hvor alt lå, og ikke klarte hun tenke på hva hun skulle raske med seg på de ti minuttene Igor hadde gitt henne. 

En del klesplagg og de få tingene hun ikke hadde rotet vekk var det hun fikk med seg. Hun trakk på seg en genser og vagget som en søvngjenger med bagen ned trappene igjen. Hadde hun bare fått lov å skrive noen ord før hun forlot leiligheten i det minste. Hun bommet på et par steg av å tenke på Teddy som kom hjem til en tom leilighet. Hva han måtte tro om henne. Hva skulle de alle tro?

Hun svelget unna et nytt vell av tårer i det hun møtte BMWen som sto i kveldsregnet ute. Resignert steg hun inn i bilen og inn i sin gamle rolle. Gaten hun hadde gått opp og ned så ofte gled forbi ruten som en rulletekst. Eivor hadde tapt. Intet nytt under solen.  
Hun satt alltid med samme kort på hånden, selv med en joker i ermet. Dette var kanskje hennes lodd i livet. Var hun Igors hoffnarr så var det noen andre som unnslapp. 

Mellom de tre var det bare radioen i bilen som snakket. 

Eivor lente seg utslitt bak i setet og lot øynene hvile mot utsikten gjennom takvinduet. 

*

Det var tredje gang Fyrtårnet hadde gløttet i bakspeilet på veldig kort tid. Hun snudde seg trett og så ikke annet en trafikken i mørket bak de. 

De kjørte forbi en haug av skilt som indikerte at hovedveien var midlertidig stengt et stykke unna. Igor kikket opp fra mobilen. "Hva med gammelveien?" Fyrtårnet var allerede på saken. Det var en omvei på en krokete gammel vei, men det fikk så være.

Fyrtårnet sjekket speilet igjen. Det var ikke noe uvanlig i det annet enn hyppigheten. Eivor kikket ennå en gang bak. Det var bare lys i regnet bak de. Bare en bil. Bare en bil som ville kjøre forbi. Fyrtårnet senket farten og lot den passere. Den la seg foran de og bak de kom et nytt sett lys.

De kom inn mot gammelveien og hadde fortsatt bilene foran og bak. Fyrtårnet så mistenksom ut, uten at han gjorde noe med det. Eivor snudde seg nysgjerrig flere ganger. Igor kikket ikke opp fra mobilen før han så bremselysene til bilen foran. Han myste. "Hvorfor bremser de?" Fyrtårnet trakk på skuldrene og holdt farten lav bak i tilfelle det var noe lengre frem.

Det begynte å blinke i bilen foran før den bremset helt ned midt i veien. Den trillet akkurat forbi et kryss, blinkende som om den advarte mot noe foran. Fyrtårnet sjekket alle speilene. Bilen bak han holdt trygg avstand. Han senket farten, ville prøve å sno seg forbi. "Hva er det her?" Spurte han. Igor forsøkte orientere seg. "Jeg kan jo ikke stå her midt i krysset" Murret Fyrtårnet. Bilen bak han hadde nå klistret seg opp bak de. Bilen foran trillet igjen, men bare akkurat noen få meter nok til å legge seg mer på tvers av begge kjørebanene. "Hva holder de på med?" Hveste Igor.

Noe buldret ved siden av de. Et beist av en totalt mørklagt traktor dukket opp i krysset. Til tross for den lave hastigheten, var det som den kom ut fra intet og buste mot de. Fyrtårnet hogg bilen i revers, men bilen bak de hadde stilt seg skrått den også. De rakk ikke annet før traktorskuffen tok tak under de. Eivor gispet og dro mot beltet for å komme over på andre siden av baksetet. Hva som utspant seg etter, var hun ikke sikker på. De kjente hele bilen løfte seg og tippe sidelengs. Det knaste i glass og metall. Løse ting ramlet alle veier og de kjente traktorskuffen slå mot undersiden av bilen. Det knakte og hvinte hardt. Glassbiter drysset i det bilen trillet rundt igjen. 

Eivor kvapp til omsider, desorientert og med øresus. Hun ante knapt opp fra ned. Traktoren hadde gitt seg, virket det som. Hun hyperventilerte, rev og slet i beltet før hun fikk det av.  
Hun og bagen som var viklet rundt foten hennes, landet samtidig på bakken med en pint stønn. Så hadde hun funnet ned. Da var opp her et sted også. Hun kom seg skjelvende opp på alle fire, til albuene i det minste. Kroppen skalv av adrenalin. Pusten hennes smakte frykt og jern. 

"Igor?" Stemmen hennes var hes av panikk. Hun kom seg halvveis opp. "Igor?!" Peste hun på nytt og fomlet mot bildøren.

En hard hånd grep henne i skulderen og rev henne vekk. "Hva gjør du?" Bjeffet stemmen. Hun stirret mot et ukjent fjes. "De er jo fremmedhatere!"  
Hun klarte ikke svare. Han holdt henne fortsatt og det var nå hun så alle rundt de. Det sto tre stykker ved bilen foran og to stykker ved bilen bak. Traktoren var borte. "Hvem er dere?" Pep hun. 

Han slapp henne og stakk bagen hennes i armene på henne. "Vi er fremmedlegionen. Vi er her for å frigjøre deg." 

"H-hva?" Stammet hun. Han skjøv henne mot en av kvinnene ved den bakerste bilen. "Sjekk om hun er skadet. Vi må stikke." Og før hun fikk summet seg, ble hun så godt som slengt inn i bilen og kjørt avgårde.

Alt hun kjente ble med ett revet vekk igjen, og tanken slo henne at det hadde det ligget i gjære hele tiden. På en måte hadde alle, inkludert henne selv, styrt henne hit. De hun hadde fryktet helt siden starten, Fremmedlegionen, hadde omsider hentet henne inn.  
Langt på overtid. Kanskje var sirkelen sluttet. 

Hadde hun ant hvilke hendelser som utspant seg senere, hvilke konsekvenser alt hadde, ville hun kanskje satt seg mer på bakbeina. Men Eivor kunne ikke se inn i fremtiden. 

Hun som knapt hadde oversikt over nuet.


End file.
